<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Return of A Royal by galaxybcund</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926588">The Return of A Royal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxybcund/pseuds/galaxybcund'>galaxybcund</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Shower Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxybcund/pseuds/galaxybcund</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of planning a return for Grogu to his own kind, Din finds himself taking another job from a high ranking King named Jerevu Wescro. The job? To find his daughter whom was kidnapped during the fall of the Empire. The King himself is unsure of if his daughter is even alive. Mando and Grogu set off to locate the lost Princess of Esno, only to discover she's far from lost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Character of Mari Wescro and her twin sister Eliaden Wescro is portrayed by Emilia Clarke (A Star Wars Story: Solo)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 1</span>
</p><p>The Mandalorian was unsure of why he'd even accepted the job. With the Child by his side, it was a risk to even consider picking up major work. Sure, side jobs here and there were most definitely different.  This, however, was no side job. The King himself had found his com system to send the request. Scratch that. It was a plea, a beg. To find his daughter and bring her home safe. Even though he wasn't sure where her last location was, who'd taken her, or if she <em>was even alive. </em>The odds were seemingly against him, but the payment was too enticing to say no to. Though, he knew that if he was going to get anywhere, he'd need some intel. </p><p><br/>
"Mando, what do we owe the pleasure?" Greef meets the two of them with ease, hands on his sides. </p><p>The man in silver gives a firm nod before speaking. "I need information. Trusted, information. I hoped that the pair of you would be able to meet that." The modulator twists his words slightly, manipulating them in the slightest manner. It wasn't far from his true voice, granted there wasn't much reference to it. It was very rare for Din to speak in any many without his helmet, as he wasn't the type to speak to himself. </p><p>Cara shifts in her seat at her desk to pull up the archives of New Republic information, fingers at the ready. "Fire away." Din slowly moves to the seat in front of her, pulling Grogu from his comfortable pouch. The ex-bounty hunter looks to his colleague hesitantly. </p><p>"I am uncertain that the information we're searching for will be in any database. King Wescro, from the Planet Esno. He's searching for his daughter. He claims that she was evacuated from the planet before it was destroyed." Din speaks, both of his partners looking to the Mandalorian with a surprise. </p><p>"Esno... The Empire is responsible for it's disappearance. Over 15 years ago. Why is he just now searching?" Greef mentions dismissively. Din gives a shake of his head before looking to the Child in his lap. </p><p>"That was not free for discussion. I was just tasked with looking for her." His voice comes off rather low, Cara looking to him with a bit of disbelief. </p><p>She stands before leaning up against the wall behind her. "Does he have any reason to believe she's even alive? Or are we going on a wild chase here?" They all knew that The Mandalorian was not one to waste time and this seemed to be a large chunk of it being thrown out the rear hatch. The brunette's eyebrows furrow. "You don't seem like you have the patience for such a task. What's the catch, Mando?" </p><p>Din looks up from his lap, finger between the Child's, keeping him entertained as he spoke to the leaders of the planet the four of them reside on. "Well... he claims she could help us." A programed sigh leaves the helmet, "he claims that she has abilities of The Force, like Grogu. If we find her, she might be willing to train him." The three of them are all seemingly doubtful, Greef being the leader of the train of thought. He grabs a stool and finds himself in front of The Mandalorian before meeting his eyes with the dark lense of the helmet. </p><p>"Mando, there's no guarantee he's telling the truth. Or that this woman is even alive. What made you accept this job?" The man in the silver armor looks to the comrade firmly and without dropping a beat, he speaks. </p><p>"She might be our only hope."</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Despite the great hesitancy of most of the crew, Din had persuaded them to join in his efforts. After all, perhaps in their search he'd be able to find another Jedi. If that were to occur, they could abandon the job, tell the King they did their best. So with reckless abandon, Din, Cara and the Child find themselves aboard the <em>Razor Crest , </em>starting off for the first lead they had. Rumors of Jedi activity, and any word on where they could find them. </p><p>
  <em>"She's rather small, but has the sprite energy of a warrior. Boundless brown eyes and tresses of long hair to match. Mari is a kind girl, beyond helpful in every meaning of the word. She keeps to herself, finds herself tinkering and training when no one is paying much attention. She enjoyed crafting new meals with her nannies, and was an excellent student." </em>
</p><p>Cara scoffs as The Mandalorian replays the hologram for the Marshal, causing her to shake her head. "<strong>That's it? </strong>We're looking for a functioning droid in a scrapyard here, Mando. She sounds like a child. You told me this was a <em>woman, </em>probably in her thirties. This has nothing to do with her current status." She falls back into the seat a little more, staring at the stars in the glass above her. </p><p>"I told you already. It's not a very active job. More so one that we do accompanying the search of someone for Grogu." He rationalizes, keeping his head forward, swatting the kid's hand away from yet another button. You would think that he would've learned by now. But with more people in the cabin, free to push buttons and flip switches, he felt left out. </p><p>A few hours in the hyperspeed loop later, the three of them found themselves readying for a landing on Trask, in search of information of any potential leads. The three of them exit the ship, docks creaking and waves lapping across the concrete below them. Many dock workers linger in the area. Within minutes, they've found themselves at a cantina, Cara speaking with the bartender to ask for some information. His response is the same: <em>i know a guy, but only if you order something. </em>Din holds back a groan and finds a seat for them, letting the Child sit perched next to him. Cara sits across from him, a droid coming over and beginning to take their order. "Whatever you recommend for me. Broth for the kid." She knows the routine by now, and Din settles into his thoughts. The droid begins to argue with Cara that all patrons need to order. After two or three times back and forth, a voice from behind Cara speaks up. </p><p>"A platter of Porg and a strong Jawa Juice, bud." All heads turn to the woman, who slowly approaches the bot. He gives a nod before saundering off. The woman wasn't much taller than the droid, and wore a white puffer vest, a dark long sleeve shirt under it. A pair of trousers paired with heavy boots on her feet. Her dark hair didn't reach past her shoulders, and she certainly didn't look like she was from around any part of the water planet. "What? Free food is great." She offers, taking the last and final seat at the table. </p><p>Din looks her in the eye, a brow furrowing. "I don't expect to be paying for a meal that I don't plan on eating." He remarks, the smaller of the two brunette woman snickering. </p><p>"You heard the barkeep. Whatever you're looking for comes with a price, Mando." She smirks before seeing the Child in front of her. "Huh. You leave precious bounty around like that all the time? Or just now?" She quips, a hand reaching into her pocket, a tracker falling to the table, going wild in the presence of Grogu. The Mandalorian's hands move from under themselves, one moving to hover above his blaster. </p><p>"Don't even try anything. You're outnumbered here. Best not risk it." Cara warns, the stranger chuckling. </p><p>"Right, like I would even try. I've heard the stories. I wouldn't dare. I like living too much." She speaks in a way that her brown eyes seem to sparkle. Cara looks to her with a nod. </p><p>"So.. what do you want then?" Of course this woman must want something, she wouldn't have piped in otherwise. The young woman seems to shift under her seat at the question, but answers it anyways. </p><p>"I have a colleague who shortchanged me on a job. Took most of the payment. He owes me a couple of credits. I could use a few extras just to tell him I mean business. He's screwed me over once already." She explains, reaching into her pocket, pulling out a puck and setting it on the table. "In exchange, I can bring you to the Jedi you're looking for." <br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Rough Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After finding a bounty hunter in the midst of Trask, Cara, Din and Grogu jet off with the new accomplice to complete a favor, in exchange for information about a Jedi.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 2 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Exiting the cantina with another body tagging along felt strangely familiar. Many times the Mandalorian would find fellow hunters to split payment on a job and easily bring the bounty in with no issues. So, with Cara and the new face, it would be a little crowded on the Crest but they would manage. Din not being one for small talk, lead the four of them back to the ship, leaving Cara and the other woman to speak. "You got a name? Or are we just not gonna go there?" Cara asks rather bluntly, Din's head dipping slightly to hear the woman's reply. </p><p>"I go by Eliaden. You can call me Elia if you want." She offers in response. Din finds her phrasing odd, but doesn't judge. It was possible that this wasn't her primary language and she did her best to translate as rapidly as she could. </p><p>"Cara Dune. And of course you're familiar with The Mandalorian." The larger woman speaks as the group enter the ship. </p><p>"Razor Crest. Nice. You get her second hand?" Elia pipes up as Din shuts the back hatch, only after settling Grogu in his small hammock for a nap. </p><p>"Yes. Sturdy piece of machinery." He doesn't give much to her and Elia makes a face. The New Republic employee sees her reaction and gives her arm a tap. </p><p>"Don't let him bother you, he's not a chatterbot. I think in my acquaintance with him he's not said more than one hundred words." The three of them each take their turn climbing to the cockpit and settling in. Elia seemingly takes in the controls of the ship, a small smile on her face. Cara watches her uneasily, tilting her head. "You're into this kind of thing aren't you?" </p><p>Elia shrugs, watching as Din made haste with the buttons and levers easily. "I had a lot of time on my hands growing up, I spent a lot of time reading. I studied a lot about ships, machinery, general repairs, the likes. I mainly do a large portion of my own repairs on my ship. It's just some rusty freighter I got from some guy who cleary was picking up parts from Jawas. I call 'er Gypsy." She speaks pretty rapidly before Din cuts in. </p><p>"I need a location." Elia looks to him, rather quiet, emotion falling from her face. She stands and reaches over the silver that reflected off of the Mandalorian, quickly putting in coordinates before sitting back down. "Off you go." Her response is curt and she stays quiet from there on out. </p><p>The journey to their next destination was rather stiff, no soundwaves moving between anyone. Cara had gone down to the cargo bay to clean and condition Din's collection of weapons, while Elia stayed put. She simply sat looking at nowhere important, before Din started the ship into its landing sequence. He's turning to leave to check on the Child, noticing her far off gaze. He sighs and she seems to look to him when he does so. "I didn't mean to be harsh. Earlier." </p><p>"Well it wasn't exactly a meadow of sunshine and flowers, Mando." She snarls before looking to a screen flashing behind him. The helmeted man's head rolls, almost as if he was trying to crack his neck. </p><p>"Cara was right I don't speak much. So -" </p><p>"Mando, you -"</p><p>A breath of annoyance leaves him before he speaks again. "No, don't start. You need to learn that I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to get the kid -" </p><p>"<strong>Waadar Ke'sush'!</strong> The screen!" The brunette shoots up, pushing past him to settle in the ship's captain chair, kicking into action as the ship's warnings begin to take hold, ringing through the cabin and the cargo bay. Cara's head pokes up from the lower level as the ship begins to shake. </p><p>"What the hell did you do?" As the ship rattles towards the atmosphere of the planet they were arriving to Elia is quick to level the ship as the landing sequence fails, the other passengers grabbing onto whatever they possibly could. In a flash, the Razor Crest finds its way from the midst of space to the docking port of the planet. It's no gentle ride, but Elia manages to keep the contraption from turning to rubble. Once they're stopped, she looks to the Mandalorian on the floor. </p><p>"Gar cuyir very olarom." With that, Elia was making her way to the cargo bay, leaving Din in a pile of surprise. </p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Elia paid for the port fee and started leading her companions to their destination. As they walk, Din slowly strolls behind her as they maneuver through a crowded marketplace. "Where did you learn Mando'a." It's firm, no inflection in any portion of his words. </p><p>"Self taught. Remember the studying I mentioned?" She's quick and Cara gives him a glance, waiting til she's out of earshot to grab Din by the arm, making him look to her. </p><p>"What did you do." Her head tilts to look at him, like a disgruntled mother almost. Din turns his head away and mutters.</p><p>"I just tried to talk to her. Then the landing protocol failed. I didn't <strong>do </strong>anything." He pulls his arm away, hearing Grogu from his side making plenty of noises. When he looks back to Elia, she's standing with a grin on her face looking the tallest of them. </p><p>"You're falling behind, you two."</p><p>The woman leads them to what looks to be a residential building and she's quick to wrap her knuckles on the door. When no response comes from it, Din reaches over her and knocks on the door firmer and much louder. When it finally opens, a scraggly man dressed very minimally comes to the door, goggles on his forehead, toothpick between sharp teeth. He has a smirk when he registers Elia's features. </p><p>"Em. What a surprise." Cara's chin rises when he speaks. </p><p>"Em?" Elia's voice burns in the air and Cara suddenly knows what this is about. "Try again, greaseball." She gives a slight nod, taking a step back where Din finds himself pushing past the man into the residence. "You owe me. Big time." She stands with her arms crossed in the foyer of the room, Cara on her left, Din on his right. </p><p>"The only thing owed here, is an apology from you." The other speaks and the shorter woman groans. </p><p>"Gander, I don't have all day. You know what you owe me. If you just give me the payment, we'll leave. Otherwise, this is gonna end differently." Din can see the male give her a scowl before moving to a box on a table across the room. He unlocks it before pulling the blocks from the container with ease before slowly approaching her and handing them over. The Mandalorian can see the emblem clear as day in her hands, a small smile on her face. "Good choice. Have a nice life." She gives a squint before heading out the door, Cara looking to Din in confusion before the two follow her out. The owner of the residence gets to the door, cursing something in a different language, a clear curse, before a very clear word is pronounced. </p><p>
  <em>Mari. </em>
</p><p>"Elia." Cara calls out to her through the market as she slinks her way through the crowd. She's moving quickly - far too quickly. Din can see what's happening and pulls the satchel from his side, offering it to Cara before he's quick on his feet. Elia turns behind her and sees the body of metal moving towards her and rapidly tucks the metal chunks in her pockets before starting at a running pace. The two begin in a race through the market, displays occasionally being knocked over and yelling insinuating at the actions. Elia slips into an alleyway, starting to navigate the maze like neighborhoods. Din was one step ahead of her, using the scanner in the helmet on his head to follow her footsteps.</p><p>Elia had thought she was clear, sat behind a wall, catching her breath. Din rounds the corner, an attempt to grab at her arm, circumnavigated by a block from Elia. The two begin in a hand in hand combat, each throwing their best efforts in. A kick, a duck, a dodge under legs, ending in Din grabbing the woman by the waist and pinning her to the wall she'd been hiding against. Both of them panting, it was then they realized how close together they were. Din finally gets a word out, spoken between sharp breaths.  </p><p>"Who's Mari." He snaps and Elia's back straightens. Her cheek is against the building and she can feel the material scratching at soft skin.</p><p>"I don't know, his ex?" She scoffs before Din moves one of her arms behind her back, pressing a little harder into her, metal forearm armor most definitely leaving bruises. </p><p>"I'm not playing games. You either tell me and we can figure this out <strong>or </strong>I can drag you in bindings back to the ship and introduce you to the carbonite sheet with your name on it. Your choice." He watches as the two of them sit in the empty alleyway, the light of day beginning to fall, leaving a slight glow of orange over everything. </p><p>"Fine. Let me go first." She grumbles, Mando letting out a slight chuckle. </p><p>"Try again, sweet girl." Elia can feel her skin tingle at the words, eyes widening a little. She stays quiet for a few moments causing Din to grow impatient. He lets his hips press to her, securing her to wall further as he takes a hold of both arms, holding them above her head. He leans in a little, breath heavy. </p><p>"If you want to test me, you're welcome to. But I guarantee you'll regret it." It's lower than normal, husky and dark almost. Elia has to take a labored breath, her lungs feeling tight since most of her was encased between a sheet of beskar and a hardened wall.</p><p>"She's my sister." The young woman's voice is almost a rasp now as Din pulls himself away from her, hand over his blaster - just in case she gets an idea of running again. </p><p>"Explain. Now." Its a command and now, Elia isn't risking pushing him any further. </p><p>"He sent that to every bounty hunter in the Guild." She begins, referring to the hologram message Din had received. "I know because I got one. He's been looking for her for years. He had my mom and I evacuated before they closed in. He claimed he couldn't lose us too. As for why Gander called me that? He's her ex. She left quite a bit of things at his house. I knew he had the material, and I knew that if I got it, I'd be able to get a hefty amount of credits for it. He's just a junkie, he's not a bounty hunter. " She confesses before reaching into the pocket of her clothing, pulling out the four bars of beskar and handing them to him. </p><p>"I'm not taking those." He scoffs, shaking his head as he takes a step back. "If you lied about the bounty hunter, do you know where that Jedi is?" Din is doubtful, as the woman in front of him as certainly lost most of his trust now. </p><p>"That, I didn't lie about. I know she's been planet hopping. She's been trying to find the kid." Elia looks to him with a softened face. "Listen, I know you have no reason to trust me on this, but I promise. I can help you get to her. I know her last coordinates." Din shakes his head turning away and starting down the alleyway again, Elia finding herself confused. She starts to follow him, needing to take larger steps as he practically gallops away. "Where are you going?" </p><p>"To my ship. You're a joke." He scoffs, still walking towards the market in the direction they had previously ran through. Elia slowly stops walking, watching as he continues walking further from her. </p><p>"His name is Grogu." She speaks. The Mandalorian stops. He'd not once said his name in front of the bounty hunter, neither had Cara. And only four of them knew his name. Well it seemed as though, five did. He turns on his heels, jaw clenched. He's beyond frustrated. The whole day had been wasted because of this deviation and now Elia was milling it. </p><p>"How do you know that." Din pushes his tongue to the root of his mouth as he waits for a response, looking at the woman. He can see the scrape on her cheek from the plaster from earlier. He'd not thought he'd been pressing that hard - guess not. </p><p>"She told me. The Jedi. I may have spoken to her before she left Mon Cala. She told me that she was looking for him and that she was struggling to locate him." Elia takes a closer step to the Mandalorian and looks at him with a calm gaze. "He told her he was safe. That he was protected and that she would find him when she needed to." She laughs a little shaking her head. "But I don't blame you if you don't believe me." Din wants to punch something right about now. This woman had been so innocent at the cantina. A simple favor was all she asked. Now here she was, going on about conversations with the Jedi he'd been searching for. With hesitation he gives a wave. </p><p>"Get your ass back to the ship." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Truth Ties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elia helps Din and Grogu track down the supposed Jedi she knows of, after nearly running off with valuable beskar she pawns off of her sister's ex-partner. Cara digs into Elia to gather more information, trying to decode any doubts that the two might have after Elia's attempt to disappear. After arriving to Nevarro for fueling and lodging before heading to their next destination, Elia drunkenly opens up to Din about her sister and the past she misses from Esno, alongside a few other things. Din attempts to get her to her suite for the night so they can have an early morning where he finds himself lingering much longer than he'd expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 3 </span>
</p><p>The Mandalorian's patience was wearing beyond thin. Elia had led them down some stupid mission for her own personal gain when really she had the answer that he'd been looking for the entire time. As they all meet back on the Razor Crest for yet another trip to another location. As the ship starts back up again, Din pulls Cara to the side and grunts. "I need you to keep an eye on her. We're going to Nevarro for fueling and lodging and the first thing in the morning we're headed to the Jedi. Once we've got them - she's out of here." He snarls, the brunette looking to her companion with a firm look. </p><p>"Understood. You don't have to tell me twice." She's hesitant to say much else, all things considered. The trip begins once again and Din seemingly locks both women out of the cockpit, needing to calm down. Cara sits across from Elia with a tilt of her head as the woman seemed to stare off in the distance. "Why'd you lie?" She quips, Elia's head jolting to meet the Marshal's face. </p><p>"I-... I know my dad's been looking for her for a bit. If he knew," a hand raises in the direction of the cockpit where the Mandalorian had run off to, "do you really think he would've brought us there? Not to mention I was going to give him half the payment. He refused the full payment I offered him in condolences for being difficult. He thinks that I'm lying to him again about the Jedi." Cara analyzes her expression, seeing a rather clear show of sincerity and nods. </p><p>"Do you know where she is?" The bounty hunter grows quiet and bites her lip. Brown eyes look up as her hands fall open from their clasped position, a shrug reflecting her shoulders. </p><p>"Not really. Mari disappeared when I was young. Even then, she was kept from the palace." She explains, Cara cutting in. </p><p>"Right. Your father is a king. That means you're a princess then, doesn't it? Why didn't you stay put with your dad?" Eliaden gives a bit of a laugh. </p><p>"I mean, technically yes. He's not really got a kingdom anymore now does he?" She looks to her hands lips pressing together in a similar manner that her hands do. Esno had been gone for years now, and Elia doesn't really remember much of it. "The King wasn't... isn't very affectionate. He pushed my sister and I away and had us in a wing with my mother - had Mari sent away." Cara's suddenly reminded of the information that Din had provided the two of them earlier. </p><p>"He says that Mari has Force abilities. Mando doesn't really believe him... but if we find her she might be able to help us-" A very loud laugh comes from Elia and Cara's face falls. </p><p>"Yeah well, good luck with that. The Empire was the one who got their hands on 'er. I'm not sure she ever made it out. Even if she did she never trained. If the Mandalorian is looking for a Jedi she's not it. Father wanted to get her to, it was one of the reasons he sent her away. Claimed that he didn't want anyone to find her. Got her books and teachers to try and let her hone it but it was mostly a waste of tax credits." Elia reaches to the thermos resting beside her, hearing the Child coo softly. She gets up, pouring a cup of water and handing it to him carefully. She returns to her spot and the Marshal speaks up with more questions. </p><p>"You still didn't answer me. Why did you stay with the King and your mother?"</p><p>Elia takes a long sip of water before letting out a disgruntled sigh. "Like I said, he isn't super affectionate. So after we evacuated Esno, my mom and I led normal lives until my father joined us. A few years after the loss of the kingdom my mother passed away due to illness. By then, our royal status was insignificant and I couldn't sit around and watch my father mope about the loss of his daughter and wife. So, I took off with a bag over my shoulder, my dad's clothes on my back. I found the freighter, started training with members of the Guild and haven't left since. I haven't talked to him since I left and he hasn't tried to reach me." Elia's face seems to fill with a great shift in emotion. Cara decides to retreat with her remaining questions, watching Grogu as she stands moving to join Din in the cockpit. </p><p>When she surfaces and falls into the seat beside him, neither of them say anything, sitting and watching the stars move as the ship traveled through the endless darkness. Din can feel her eyes seemingly burning through the beskar of his helmet - not that it was possible, but he knows the motherlike scowl is on her features. "What." </p><p>"She's got her reasons. And she's got some bad news for you." She offers, the male immediately looking to Cara with no hesitation.  </p><p>"What could that possibly be." His voice is tense, annoyed since he'd finally felt some resemblance of resolution before the ally joined him. </p><p>"Mari's not a trained Jedi. Her father is lying to you. So, even if we <strong>did </strong>find her, there would be no real payment. The entire job is a falsification." She explains, beginning to speak again as a Mando'an curse exits the modulator of the male's helmet. </p><p>"What's your next move?" She leans onto the knee pad of her trousers, looking behind her as a metal noise comes from the cargo bay and a giggle radiates. Din seems to follow the noise as well, assuming the giggle means there was nothing to worry about. </p><p>Fingertips drum against controls with hesitation. He's unbearably quiet, deep in thought before he clears his throat. "Same as it has been. Nevarro, fuel and rest. We'll locate the Jedi she's talking about and get her back to Trask and it can be the last we see of her." With the bitterness that leaves his tongue, Cara gives a nod, mentioning something about trying to get some shut eye and to let her know if he needs anything. She curls into the leather passenger seat in the cabin, Din slowly returning the nod as his gaze returns to the task at hand. </p><p>It's clear that Din has a great amount of distrust for the woman residing on the ship. He has every right to as well, considering she'd exploited both he and Cara, wasting their time to get a personal gain sorted and withholding information that they desperately needed. Despite that there were some other underlying things that didn't really settle in Din. </p><p>She pissed him off, certainly there was that. Yet, there was also the same cunning mind that he'd admire in any other bounty hunter. It was the quick witted responses, the sass in her actions, the intelligence from hours in libraries and studying - the sharp tongue that translated spite in the words of the Mandalore, the slight sway of her head with each step she took that matched the same motion of her hips... </p><p><em>Whoa. </em>Din's breath hitches slightly, swallowing the foreign lump in his throat as he shifts slightly. <em>Cut it out, Din. </em>It wasn't like he ignored these things typically. They just never lingered long enough to bother him. Or at least the <em>people </em>didn't linger long enough. He'd had plenty of encounters with women who'd needed a night to forget about the world and Din had been more than happy to oblige them in that. It was rare for <em>him </em>to be the one wishing for such things. He tells himself that the emotion that was fueling these thoughts was primarily disdain and annoyance - but somewhere locked away in that armor of his was the truth. </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After arriving to Nevarro, Cara agreed to take in Grogu for the night so that Din could get a proper night of rest and be able to handle everything he needed to do before he took Elia home and found the Jedi. At this point, Mari was the least of his concerns, especially since the King didn't seem to have any motivation for the Mandalorian to fulfill the request. There was a low chance Mari was alive, no known location, no reward, and no assistance for Grogu and Mando in the end. The job in his mind was a complete failure. </p><p>He'd opened the ship at the nearest fueling station, not really giving much attention to Elia when she was quick to storm off the Crest with a clear action in mind. It'd been quite some time since he'd seen her and he'd hoped she'd swung by and put in a request for rooms for the two of them. Though, he seriously doubts that she would have been so sensible. He enters the Inn that he'd spent more than a few nights in previously. Nevarro had once been his home and the main source of the family unit the Tribe had been for him for so many years. Now, it was a much different place but still held so much familiarity. As he approaches the check-in desk, he's quick to ask the clerk for two rooms. The male points behind him to the Inn's plaque keyboard behind him - filled with hooks that held no keys. "No rooms? Really?" He scoffs, a light fist coming to meet the desk. "Thanks, I guess." He retreats from the lobby with the best next course of action. </p><p>The cantina is rather busy for the time of night, however, he figures that it made sense. There were a few gambling parties around the room, partners and groups drinking and dining - rather calm. He's scanning for a sufficient seat to sit and place an order to take away with, only to spot the very brunette who'd disappeared rather quickly from the ship upon touchdown. Din slowly approaches, watching her actions with a slightly tilted head. He notes the pairs upon pairs of empty glasses in front of her, one or two somewhat empty plates of food. She's leant into the countertop, an arm lying flat onto it, the other one being the sole source of support that keeps her upright. Her face focused on the glass in her spare hand, the material of the cup rolling on it's base as she moves the cup around in a circle. "Elia." The voice is cold and firm, enough to grab her attention and yet she doesn't move. He tries again, louder and with her full name this time. "<strong>Eliaden.</strong>" It's this approach that gathers her attention, causing her to jump and look to him with rightful surprise. Her petite hand falls over her features, fingers pressing on tired eyes before the hand falls as the young woman sits upright. </p><p>"Sorry... I ugh, needed to get a bite." Elia's voice is soft, matching her expression as she leans into her hand and looks to Din. The slightest form of a smile meets her lips and the former bounty hunter feels that same stupid feeling from earlier. Bangs fall in her eyes softly, full cheeks accompanying kind eyes. The red blemish along the left one a cautious reminder of what had occurred earlier that day. He's careful as he takes a seat next to her. </p><p>"That's not something worth apologizing for." He notes, an arm leaning to the counter in a similar manner that hers had been in, prior to his arrival. "I wasn't able to secure any room at the Inn. I have a few materials back on my ship that can suffice for the night, or I could ask Cara if she has any..." His voice fades as the woman starts moving to shift a hand into her back pocket. The change in balance causes her to lean <em>a little too far </em>and Din is quick to reach out and grab her shoulder to catch her from falling to the floor of the cantina. A giggle leaves her as she completes the action she'd planned on making, her hand withdrawing with two keys from the Inn falling to the counter with a soft clink. </p><p>"Thanks. I got us rooms. Figured you would be a little preoccupied." She returns to her seat, pressing her lips together to seemingly stifle a larger smile. Din fails to stop his own chuckle from his mouth, realizing the truth of the matter. </p><p>"Are you <strong>drunk? </strong>" He retreats his hand on her shoulder, now realizing he was still holding onto her. Not that Elia had particularly minded the support. A hand moves to her uninjured cheek, leaning her arm into the counter slowly, a finger falling to the side of her nose as she cups her face, a bright giggle leaving her. Elia's gaze meets where Din's eyes would have met her own, only for her head to slowly shake. </p><p>"I mean... my criteria of drunk stretches a bit further than this. <em>Tipsy, </em>however, is up for consideration." Din's hand raises to reach under his chin, using the back of his hand to scratch at the underlying beard through cloth material that covered what the helmet didn't. </p><p>"Oh is that the case? Three, four... six drinks later?" He truly can't help the smirk that's hidden under his gear, the inflection in his voice matching it even if it wasn't clear. Elia is rather surprised to see him in such a relaxed state of discussion - especially considering her brilliant plan from earlier that led to the sore bruises on her skin. She knew he wasn't too fond of her and he had every right to be upset with her. She'd lied to him about the altercation, tried to run off without helping. It was her discussion with Cara that made her long for a buzzed mindset and some quiet time to think. It made her think back on a past she longed for, before she was on her own, seemingly lost in the galaxy, finding any port that would keep her stationed for a night. And with each empty glass, her mind wandered further.</p><p>It brought her to the initial meeting with the Mandalorian in front of her from earlier that day. There was a glint of allure and perhaps fascination. She'd heard so much about the famed bounty hunter, the tales and rumors of fighting within the Guild, going against a job - taking payment with him despite falling back on what he'd been assigned to do. Knowing what she knew and the gleam of light that came from the reflection of the beskar on the built frame - she was intimidated and rather interested. That only worsened with the introduction of the only known characteristic of the human under the armor - the voice. It was new, unrelenting and beyond attractive to Elia. She knew she needed a favor out of the man but she'd be a downright liar if she'd not let her mind wander. Especially with the down time they'd had traveling to their first destination. <strong>And then the altercation. </strong>Makers be damned there'd been something in that alleyway that left her mind reeling. </p><p>And now, here she sat, pulled out of the fascinations and ideas she'd let run wild for the time being by the very man on her mind. Every part of her knew there was no way anything between them would ever come to fruition, not after the stunt she pulled this afternoon. Yet, she's slightly hopeful, as she can see so much beyond the very hard, steel exterior. Elia finally turns off her inner monologue, returning the reality in front of her to give the Mandalorian a response finally. </p><p>"Yeah... maybe. It just... it let me think back. Cara had been asking some stuff and it just... put me in a weird spot?" She offers, Din waving a hand to offer a continuation. The woman lets a snicker past her lips, before looking to the bartender briefly as she starts on again. "My father kept me and my sister separated from the kingdom. My sister moreso since her presentation of her powers," she offers, taking a small sip of the drink in her hand, only for gloved hands to slip it from her and to the other side of the counter. Elia gives a scoff, the two of them laughing before she continues, a smile on her face, "anyways.. it brought me to before I was on my own. I had this sister I seemingly never knew because she was whisked away and I spent ages reading and studying for a world I never got to see. So, after Mari's disappearance and my mother and I's evacuation, I finally got to see the galaxy, what the communities and other worlds were like, versus reading them from a book. So, I guess that's kind of why I never looked back after Esno was destroyed. I had no royal duties, no real place.. I was free to be someone else." She explains, looking from her hands to Din. She'd expected a much different tone when she did look to the Mandalorian again, only being greeted with the blank and menacing vision of the helmet instead. Suddenly, she's feeling beyond ridiculous to be giving out so much of herself to someone she wouldn't know in the next day. So she stands, a little wobbly, pulling credits from her pocket. "We should probably go to the Inn. I know you want to get out of here early tomorrow." She speaks rapidly, thanking the bartender before quickly starting to the exit of the cantina. </p><p>Din sits watching her move from her seat, rather confused, feeling the annoyance starting to arrive again. <em>Now what was her deal?  </em>He stands, leaving a small amount of credits for the bartender for the trouble of taking up a seat at the bar. "Elia." He starts off following her, feet catching up with her rather quickly. He tries again, the woman ignoring him and finally reaching her door for her accomodations for the night. As she starts to work at the lock, Din reaches out, his arm blocking her attempts to get into the room. She groans and steps back looking up at him with a wavering gaze.</p><p>"Please just let me into my room, Mando. I didn't need to just... unload all that onto you. You don't give a shit, and come tomorrow night I'll be back on my own ship, you on yours finding the Jedi you're so desperate for."' Her voice is seemingly harsh and the taller of the two of them is beyond confused. </p><p>"Would you give me two minutes? You never asked me what my thoughts were on what you'd said." He defends, looking to her, his own eyes meeting the young womans. It was moments like this that made interactions like this so much harder. He wants to appear a lot less... menacing. Less distant, but he knows he can't express that though a reflection of metal. </p><p>"Okay fine. What's your thoughts on my pathetic life?" She quips, arms crossed, key in hand as she watches him. Din pulls his arm from the door frame, moving cautiously as to not startle her as he takes the key from her hand and opens the door to the room. </p><p>"Take a seat and maybe I'll tell you."  With the door shut, Mando moves to the refresher, grabbing a glass and filling it with water before entering the bedroom and handing it to Elia before sitting across from her on the bed. "Thanks." She grumbles, taking a slow sip before Din clears his throat. </p><p>"You didn't need to tell me all that, you're right. But you did, and that's that." He speaks before starting into his next tangent. "As for my thoughts, your past isn't what you might think it is. It'll be deemed different for everyone who hears it. Just know that it doesn't devalue it because you feel lesser because of it." It's rare for the older of the two of them to be so transparent, yet it was one of the few ways he knew how to ease other's fears of him. To become more human. Elia looks at him, hands cupping the glass in her hands, head falling to look at the liquid. She looks up to him again with a weak smile, a nod of her head accompanying it. </p><p>"Well... you've given me something to reflect on the next time I decide to go six drinks in." She teases, giving a small giggle, letting Din seem to relax a little. He joins her in a nod as silence falls over the room. Elia sets the cup down before getting up and letting her hands fall to her sides. "Alright. I'm gonna call it a night, yeah?" She suggests, the Mandalorian giving a silent agreement before joining her in standing. The silence returns only for Elia to stop him when he turns her hand reaching out to take his. "That... wasn't a request for you to leave." The two stand dangerously still, only unil Elia lets her hand fall before turning to the other side of the room. "Nevermind. Have a good night, Mando." Din looks at her as she pulls up her bag to her bed, starting to gather what she'll need for the night. He turns towards the door, opening it and pausing in the doorway. A hand reaches up for the light panel and switches it to the off position. Elia's eyes move to the doorway where the only light lingers. Din speaks up. </p><p>"Can you see in here?" </p><p>"With the door open, I can..." She's not following his thought process in any manner. The male figure then shuts the door, falling back into the room once again, quickly reaching up to the release on his helmet, pulling it from it's position. He sets it on the nearest surface he can find, letting his eyes adjust to the dark as best as he can before finding himself in front of Elia. </p><p>"How about now?" He asks as still gloved hands find her waist slowly. There it is again. The same voice that had caught her attention that very morning. Yet it was so much clearer, so much kinder, more <em>human. </em>The woman's breath catches in her throat as she speaks. </p><p>"I- No, I can't see." Her voice is no louder than a whisper, scared that any higher volume would turn him away. A snicker leaves the other before a hand lifts from her side. </p><p>"Good." The feeling of soft and worn leather is introduced to Elia's cheek as Din cups it, bringing her closer to him until their lips meet in one of the slowest moments either of them had experienced in days. Elia's scared to reach out, lingering so heavily in his presence, the hand holding her waist being tugged closer to him. The same hand begins to trail up her side until Din's hand is guiding hers to his arm, as he pulls away softly. "I can stop now. Otherwise, you're more than welcome to put your hands on me." Elia lets out a small sound, that neither of them can identify. Maybe it's one of disbelief, or excitement, she's unsure of but she pushes past it with a snicker. </p><p>"Don't dream of it, Mando." She retorts, being the quick one now as her hand gingerly reaches up behind his neck to bring him back down to her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Crossed Boundaries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a night of conversation and boundaries broken, Elia and Din find themselves alone in her rented room. Things get rather heated before the two drift off after the long day. The following morning puts them through paces and the truth gets even more complex when both parties realize they're far more invested in each other than they want to admit to, especially when their potential fates are unraveled.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 4</span>
</p><p> </p><p>It was rather obvious that neither of them had ever intended for their one exchange to lead to this. With lips crashing into one another again much more fiercely this time, Elia's hand wrapping up around his neck carefully. Din's arms pull her closer again as each of their tongues introduce themselves to one another. In one swift movement, the broad male is sweeping hands from her waist to her thighs, pulling away from her lips momentarily. </p><p>"Jump." He directs, and she follows with no hesitation, legs bending upwards and wrapping around Din's waist as gruff hands support her weight. He's careful to navigate the room in the midst of black, finding the bed and softly letting her down, never failing to keep their mouths in motion.  Once she's fully supported by the mattress underneath her, Din's knee moves between her own, ensuring space for him to climb up to the cushioned bed himself, his other knee matching it on the outside of her thigh. In a quick moment, he pulls the leather from his hands, tossing them in the general direction of his helmet. When his hands are finally free, they fall to either side of her shoulders, Elia's hands reaching up and cupping his face gently. It's the only chance she'll get to know anything about the man's appearance and the information she gathers is a rather tame beard, trimmed to keep it from becoming unruly. Fingers find their way to the nape of his neck, tangling in the hair there before climbing further to gently pull on the roots of them. She doesn't fight the giggle that interrupts them, Din pulling away with a smirk. "What's that for?"</p><p>She shrugs a little, not that he can see her. "It's just a happy surprise that you've got enough here for me to get tangled in." The warrior above her snickers using the opportunity to shift his focus from her lips to her jaw. </p><p>"That so?" He quips between sloppy open lipped kisses as he maneuvers down her jaw. She lets out a soft hum before piping up once again. </p><p>"You're lucky I like a beard on a man." After the words are spoken, a joint chuckle comes to the both of them as Din's hands slide behind her shoulders between her and the mattress, moving in synch with his lips as they move down her skin. Soon enough he's pulling the vest from her torso, tucking it behind him onto the floor, hands tucking under the material of her shirt. He picks up his head, seeing her eyes flutter open, a hand flying from her waist to her eyes. Elia nearly jumps at the action, a hand moving to his wrist. </p><p>"Keep them shut." </p><p>"But the lights-"</p><p>"Elia. Trust me, I want to do this but you have to promise you'll keep them shut. The longer your eyes are in the dark the more they adjust." He speaks, Elia giving a gentle hum. </p><p>"The more likely the chances of me seeing you." She speaks just to make it clear she understands and he gives a simple response. </p><p>"Smart girl." A snicker comes from him as his hand slowly retreats from her face, watching and seeing her eyes stay closed. Din's hands begin lifting the fabric, gently revealing the fair skin under it all. He lets his tongue get caught between the front of his teeth as a pleased groan leaves him. "And we know that if you see me... well, that'd be a waste of a beautiful woman, now wouldn't it?" Elia gives a slight smile as her hands find his arms, finding them still encased in steel. Whatever Gods there were, she was thanking them as the cool metal seemed to help her cool down as the Mandalorian presses gentle and sloppy kisses to her abdomen, slowly and painstakingly traversing up her body. As he does so, his hands pull from hers to the waistband of her pants, easily finding the fastening and undoing it as kisses are delegated along her chest. Nimble and calloused fingertips move under the fabric before tugging on them slowly, hooking in the band as the rest of his skilled fingers tuck under her to encourage her to lift her hips up. And she does just that, letting Din expose even more skin, the thin material of her underwear tagging along with her pants. He's quick to pull off her boots with haste, leaving the clump of tangled clothing to pile up and fall to the floor. </p><p>Lips move along warm skin, hands trailing along her legs, starting at her calves, fingertips barely touching her skin as they navigate upwards, lips traveling in an opposite motion. The two begin to overlap in region, Elia letting her arms spread out along the bed as he moves so silently. The quiet is beyond still, giving way for the peaceful sound of lips caressing delicate skin. Along hip bones, falling through the curves of her thighs with ease, Din looks up to her, taking a pause. His head rises a little to far away from her skin, leaving Elia to let out a soft whimper, Din snickering slightly. "What's that?" He taunts, palms cupping her hips softly, letting them glide towards her thighs.</p><p>"Your lips, don't let them leave again." Elia gives a taut complaint before the male's hands grip onto the muscle of her thighs, enough to pull them further from one another. Fingers slide to the back of her knees as Din's body shifts from centered above her to kneeling in front of the mattress, pulling her down to the edge. </p><p>"Careful what you ask for, sweet girl." Elia can feel her skin shiver with goosebumps at the name. It'd done it once before, so she's not at all surprised that it had the same effect here. She's so tuned in to the choice of words, that the slow movement of his tongue as it slips between her folds surprised her. A pleasant warmth that sends a jolt up her spine as it glosses over her bundle of nerves. It returns at an agonizing pace, slowly beginning a pattern of circles as Din's fingertips slide up her thighs once again. She feels as though she's melting with each pass of his tongue, a hum nearly escaping her lips, hands taking in gathers of fabric of the comforter below her. The mix of his actions paired with the lack of vision served to heighten every touch and kiss to her skin, leaving her so vulnerable to him. The anticipation of what was to come leaving her eager. Din's hands have gently made their way to her core, teasingly letting one drag along wet lips before gently pressing into her, a gasp of air leaving her chest. </p><p>"You could warn me," She mutters, Din chuckling despite having not moved from his position against her clit. The vibrations of the sounds left a new sensation and brought Elia to a breathy moan. He slowly dials up his pace on the laps of his tongue, his hand matching in time. He lets the rhythm take her into a slow build up, which was exactly what he was accomplishing. Din's head pulls away slowly, taking a glance to her, seeing her jaw slacked as soft little pants leave her with each thrust forward of his hand.</p><p>"Two." He offers up an acknowledgment as another finger is slowly introduced, not slowing in speed. Elia simply gives a hesitant nod of her head before an even more responsive moan leaves her, Din letting the pad of his thumb take the place of his tongue. "Doing okay?" He checks in with her, starting to up the pace a little more, leaving her to bring a hand to her mouth, biting the side of her hand with an appreciative hum. As he starts to get quicker with each pass, Elia can feel the slow ball in her stomach get remarkably stronger, as Din's lips return to her skin, kissing along the skin of her thighs. She moves a hand to reach down to his, hand gripping onto the hand that held onto her thigh, a light gasp leaving her. </p><p>"I-" Din feels a smirk rising to his lips and starts to move faster, at greater intervals now, knowing that there wouldn't be much time left before she would reach her high. </p><p>"What is it, pretty girl?" He offers, lips moving against her skin, hot breath leaving her with yet another experience to comprehend. </p><p>"Close. Getting - oh" Elia's grip on his hand grows tighter, the bundle in her stomach tightening even further as her walls begin to tighten against Din's fingers. </p><p>"Mhm, come on, you're so close." He encourages her, and with a few more kisses to her inner thigh, she's there, a panting mess, groans rolling from her tongue. She grips onto the comforter once more as Din continues pumping through her high, slow kisses accompanying it. When he sees her finally seem to have come to the end, hands retreat, pushing up to the balls of his feet to stand up fully. Elia sits, letting her breath even out as Din's footsteps fall through the room, seemingly move to the refresher. She's exhausted, sore, tired - she could list everything but mainly, she's ready for a night of rest. And when Din returns, a rag in his hand, she seems to be on the verge of falling asleep. He lets out a entertained huff, carefully cleaning her up before returning the used towel to the refresher. Elia crawls up the bed slightly, pulling the sheets down and crawling under them, hearing the heavy footsteps move about the room. She's nearly dozing off, the faintest feeling of lips to her temple as a second blanket covers her. She curls in further before finally drifting off just as the door to the hotel room shuts with a soft click. </p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Elia wakes to the sun creeping through the blinds in the most sleight of gaps, only before the overwhelming feeling hits her. <em>She's sore. Everywhere. </em>From what - she knows exactly. Being shoved between a concrete slab and crushed by at least 185 pounds encased in beskar would do that to you. Despite that, she gets up, sitting up and letting a hand rub at her eyes, only for the door to the room to swing open on its hinges, the appearance of the aforementioned beskar being the giveaway to the intruder's identity. "Good you're up. Get dressed, we're headed out." She nearly lets out a groan, moving to get up when she becomes hyper aware of the fabric hitting her bare skin. The memory of the prior night hits her just as hard as the concrete wall had. With firmly pressed lips she gives a nod. </p><p>"Yeah, give me a few minutes. Do I have time to jump in the refresher?" The answer is probably no, but it didn't hurt to ask. </p><p>"No. Your pants and shirt are on the chair." And with that, the door shuts again, leaving Elia with a fierce blush on her face that she was more than happy for him to not see. She gets up rapidly, moving to get dressed and being surprised in the careful manner of her clothes. Properly folded, laying in a small tower for her to dig into. She's caught off guard, a shake of her head as she pulls the clothing back on. A quick once over in the mirror and she can see the state of her hair - and it's not cute. Elia grumbles as she pulls an elastic band from her pocket while simultaneously heading to the door. Once exited, she begins to pull her hair back, now seeing the Mandalorian standing down the hallway. She completes the action, finding it a little uneasy the way he stood - menacingly keeping eyes fixated on her like she was his prey. And a part of her knows - she is. </p><p>Despite that, the two pick up the child from Cara's and then make their way to the Crest. When Din has determined that everything is suitable for them to make their way off the planet, Elia's speaking up. "I just want to be clear what the plan is here..." </p><p>"We go to Trask, you get to your ship, you tell us where the Jedi is, we part ways." It's recited, and his tone of voice is rather straight. The brunette's shoulders fall softly, surprise washing over her for the second time that morning. No this wasn't surprise... it was disappointment. </p><p>"... Just like that?" She asks, a twinge of annoyance in her voice. </p><p>"That was the plan, nothing changed." Din moves to press buttons as he sets the course to return her to the planet they'd come together on, a slow nod coming from the younger bounty hunter. She falls quiet, turning back to watching streaks of starlight come through the glass. Din can feel the shift in the mood of the room and he decides to bite. "What."</p><p>"Nothing." </p><p>"Don't even start with that. You wouldn't have asked if it didn't bother you." Elia stays quiet, despite the clear tension she holds in her body. Din scoffs before deciding to just focus on getting her back. Eventually, they do land on Trask, the Mandalorian tossing a few credits to the port keeper, turning to the woman, pointing towards the hallway. "I'm making sure you get back to your ship. Then the kid and I will leave to your directions." Elia gives a nod, starting out to the entryway, only to stop, a hand on his chest to keep him from moving to the path. "What in - " He looks over the top of her shoulder, seeing the troopers seemingly making rounds on the pier.</p><p>"Storm troopers." She speaks the information he already knows, pushing the leather flap of the satchel at his side over the kid's head. </p><p>"You distract them, the kid and I'll get around." He's quick with a plan, only for Elia to turn, finding herself suddenly <em>very </em>close to the hunter. She can nearly see her reflection in his chestplate, and has to look up to see the face of his helmet.</p><p>"That's... probably not a good idea." How does she get around this? They're probably everywhere, probably have found her ship - <em>Makers,</em>she's screwed.  </p><p>"Why?" The word is brief, and far more inquisitive than she'd expect from the typically cold exterior he holds. </p><p>"I- well... my sister... she's my twin. There's a high chance that your message was intercepted by Imperials. Something tells me they're on the look out for both me and Mari." Din finds her words strange, only to take a minute to go over the task in his head. Why there'd been no mention of Eliaden and far more focus on her sister. She'd mentioned that her sister was Force sensitive, he's sure that has something to do with it, but she'd told Cara that her sister wasn't a Jedi. So what as the point of the Empire tracking her? A hand on his arm draws him out to the present, Elia's voice coming in. "You good?" She asks softly, seemingly concerned about his quiet demeanor in the midst of a dilemma. </p><p>"Trying to find a solution here." He grumbles, and before he can do so, he's hearing the modulator from a stormtrooper, grunting to get Elia to take cover - he himself getting to cover. Great. He's pulling the pulse blaster from his back, Elia grabbing the blaster on her hip. After taking out the first two - the civilians on the dock take cover, stormtroopers starting to fall into position to be able to better attack. Elia moves to behind a cart, one of the troopers' voices bounding over the sounds of blasters.</p><p>"Princess Mari Wescro. Come out with your hands up. We won't shoot. Surrender now." Din looks to her face, seeing her features - expecting annoyance and finding a completely different expression. He can't place it, but its mixed with fear and anxiety, shrouded in anger. He's unsure how someone could hold so many emotions at once. The two continue fighting the small squad before all fire ceases and another announcement seems to come from the other end of the corridor. "She's lying to you, Mandalorian." The brunette's head pops up, looking enough to see who's speaking. Another trooper, holopad in hand as he reads off it. Din's stance mimics hers, intrigued by what is to be said. "There is no Princess Eliaden. Eliaden was her mother's name. Her mother who was killed in the war that swarmed over the planet Esno." The armoured body slowly sinks, looking to his comrade, still shielded from their enemies her face telling him everything he needed to. "Eliaden was a cover - she knew her father would be looking for her. He has been for some time now. To return her where she belongs." The woman's face falls, looking to the Mandalorian, guilt written all over her features. Din doesn't give her any time to speak, merely raising a hand above the crate he's hiding behind, whistling birds engaged. In less than a minute, the remaining troopers fall, before he stands up, looking to the woman. Elia stands fully looking to him, neither of them saying a word. She moves to speak, only for him to turn in the direction of the hallway. </p><p>"Just get to your ship." It's low and firm. No emotion. Typical Mandalorian. She has to push past him awkwardly before slowly making her way to her craft. Once she's entered the port, she slows her steps, letting the door fall open. She's stepping in, a gloved hand taking grip on the door. <em>How does he creep up like that. </em>She turns to look at him, pausing to listen to him in case he were to speak. </p><p>"Is it the truth?" She's so unprepared for this. She'd not thought it'd come to this. That she'd help the Mandalorian, get him off her scent and find a planet somewhere and hide out once again. She had enough credits to do so - it just seemed so easy. Yet again, the past 24 hours had been less than that with him around. </p><p>"Yes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Truth To Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Din's found the bounty - and sure, he should be happy about that. Yet there is a lingering disgruntlement, the anger and annoyance ringing through him. Despite it all, he demands an explanation, and Mari knows she has to give him one. After clearing any uncertainties, the two are greeted with uninvited visitors. They leave no trace of the intruders, and move to care for the aftermath that was left. Once it's handled the two can figure out what plans are suitable and what move they can make next.</p><p>TW: needles</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 5</span>
</p><p>There's something running through Din's veins at her answer. It's not blood, not anger - maybe rage. The woman had been full of deceit from the minute she stepped into his life and now he's beyond certain that all he wants is her out of it. Yet here he sits, Child in his lap as the woman tries to give him some form of an explanation that he's unwilling to hear. "What other lies do you have? Hmm? Is there <em>even </em>a Jedi?" The question makes her tongue go dry. It's not a lie. However, he'd already sought out her help. She'd gave a disgruntled answer - something about needing to get him to the seeing stone. Which he did. It got both of them nearly killed, and Moff Gideon got away, which was half the reason they were here, hiding out from stormtroopers that had invaded oh so easily. "Well?" Din's voice enters the cockpit with such sharpness, Mari can only look at him. There's an anger bubbling in her. He's got some audacity coming in, acting like she was ruining his job. <em>To be fair, </em>she kind of is. But within reason. </p><p>One he seems to not want to hear. </p><p>"There is. But you already know her. I wanted you to get me back here, let me get out of your grasp before I told you where she was. So... there's no way to help you until a Jedi finds Grogu." She admits, looking to the familiar floor of her craft. Din lets the kid down, moving to wander about the ship, Mari praying he doesn't get himself into any trouble. His shoulders straighten and he's looming over her. She can hear his breath and tenses up as his voice comes back in, <strong>much angrier </strong>and <strong>much louder. </strong></p><p>"So you step into business that isn't yours, try to exploit me and run off before giving me information <em>that you promised me." </em> His voice is hard, and Mari wouldn't be lying if there wasn't a chill from sheer fear <strong><em>and terror  </em></strong>that he instilled. Maybe that's why he'd let the kid go galloping off. "And continued to lie about your identity, full well knowing I was searching for you, and lead us into the very jackasses we're trying to avoid? You call yourself a bounty hunter?" </p><p>She felt so small. So much like her father had as a young child, reminding her that there was a world that would take advantage of her and her power, and to never trust anyone. Mari has to push it all down, standing up to try to even out the distance between the two of them, hot tears starting to burn in her eyes. </p><p>"You don't want lies? <strong><em>Fine!  </em></strong>Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Mari Wescro, my parents locked me away with their servants and staff before my first birthday <strong>because they were terrified of me. </strong>I barely knew my mother, but she wrote to me frequently, she would send gifts, and keep the only thread of love from my parents alive. I read books for <em>hours </em>to entertain myself because I was never around children. My best friend was my nurse, and even then at the end of the day, I never felt truly cared for. So, when I was <em>pulled </em>from my bed, in the middle of the night,<strong> bound </strong>and thrown into a steel encased room in nothing but a nightgown at the age of 19, I knew I had to survive. It was the only way I would ever see any <strong><em>inch</em> </strong>of the galaxy. I spent three weeks with stormtroopers who wanted to get their hands on me, a creepy old man who was ready to train me to do his bidding, only to find out my father traded me. He let them in. In exchange for materials to continue fighting the war that was killing our country. When I heard that, I knew my father would never lay <em>a single <strong>hand </strong></em>on me <strong>ever </strong>again. I fought my way out of that death trap, stole myself a TIE fighter and navigated to the nearest planet. I cut my hair, and found the easiest way to get credits without being tied down, risking the possibility that my power hungry father would find me again. So I'm <em>sorry </em>that I lied about my identity when I heard someone was looking for me. That my father was searching for me to go back to his ways, exploiting the one thing I try to hide from the galaxy." Her chest is falling and rising rapidly after the monologue ends. Mari takes a breath, looking at the emotionless face of metal in front of her, tears falling, hastily moving to wipe them away. <strong>Maker, </strong>she wanted to be able to see his face right now. To see if there was surprise, empathy, hell, the slightest bit of guilt for her. Her face seemingly burned as she tries to stop the tears before they broke her even further. </p><p>As a child she'd spent so many moments calming the flow of tears that fell any time she felt dread, loneliness - the sheer emptiness that had filled her all those years. "When you walked in the cantina, I knew I couldn't fight you. I would not be able to escape, outrun or hide from you. Your reputation shows that. So, I had to hide in plain sight. If there is one thing that comes from this, I ask that we part ways, I hide away, I change my name and we never cross paths again." </p><p>Mari looks at the other, nearly wanting to scream. It was like talking to a brick wall, no response, no movement, no evidence there was even a person in her midst. A coo comes from the doorway, another hand moving to wipe at her eyes. Grogu expresses concern to her, and she shakes it off. "I'm fine.  Just, a lot of bad stuff in my head." She mutters, giving him a small smile before Din finally gives <em>some </em>form of reaction to what had insinuated.</p><p>"'You ." A hand moves as he speaks, only to fall again. A noise comes from the modulator, something she assumes is his attempt to find the right words. "You were hiding you. You were running. The whole time you've been on the run." He slowly sits back down in the chair he'd rested in earlier, a hand moving under his helmet, resting his chin there. "How long have you been... doing this."</p><p>"15 years. Not once had I heard from my father. Kriff's sake, I thought he was dead. I have no idea what he would want with me now." She offers, sitting in her own chair, the captains chair. "So, I apologize. I... I didn't know if I could trust you. Hoth, I still don't know." At this, Din looks to her, his gaze steady. </p><p>"I'm not finishing the job." Mari lets out a snort looking down to the Child for a moment. </p><p>"Well there's one relief. If it's not you, it's them." She runs her hands over her face, pressing her fingers to her eyes to put slight pressure on them. </p><p>"Come with us." A deep modulated voice, Mari pulls her hands from her face. </p><p>"You're kidding. I've heard the bounty they've got on you and green dude. Moff's really out for you both. He finds the both of us, and he's rich." Din can't help the smirk on his face, even though there was no evidence of it outside the helmet. </p><p>"Well then we don't let him find us." She gives a small smile. That smile is shook from her the minute a blaster shot comes from the front shield of the ship, ricocheting through the metal interior. She dives towards the kid, Din standing upright, blaster in hand as she shields the youngest. Her efforts are needed, as she feels a burning sensation in her bicep, doing her best to keep her cry quiet under all the gunfire. Once the blast diminishes, she's standing, grabbing her own blaster in her non-dominant hand, the two of them shooting rounds through the now busted shield of her freighter. So much for running out of here. Luckily, there'd not been many of them, and the silence falls on the port again, leaving Mari to sit back to the floor, a hand grabbing at her arm. The burn was <em>far </em>worse that she'd anticipated, but she knew that there'd be no way Grogu would've been able to take the hit. When her weight hits the floor, the Mandalorian's head moves to see her, kneeling down to take her elbow carefully in his hand to push the arm up so he can see the injury. "Let me see it." He reassures her, a slight hiss coming from her as he moves. </p><p>For the second time that day, the two are <em>so </em>close to one another, the distance being less than a blaster's length. "I'll be fine. We just need to get," another hiss as the lightest touch of Din's finger brushes over it, "stop that." She snarls, the male looking to her face. </p><p>"Is there any supplies on here?" He asks, slowly standing up, starting out to the hull of the ship. </p><p>"Yeah. They're in the captain's cabin." She gives the directions to the area, the other following them with heavy footsteps. Getting to the compartment she speaks of, he opens it, only to find a sheet of gauze, and the weakest painkiller most markets carry. He takes them regardless, moving back to the cockpit and joining her on the floor again. "I'm sorry it's not much." She offers, only for Din's hands to carefully move to the upper sleeve of the arm, ripping the rest of the fabric from the newly developed hole, so the whole sleeve moves off her arm, giving him better access to care for the wound. </p><p>"I have more supplies on my craft. We just need to get you there." He rationalizes, hands carefully moving to start the roll of gauze over the broken skin. His hands seem to move so painfully slow, Mari's mind slipping to where it'd been last night. The touch wasn't nearly the same, since his fingers were still gloved, but they held the same diligent and thought out actions, planned and executed so carefully, as if not to startle either of them, or make the wound worse. The two sit in the quiet, a hum coming from somewhere on the ship. Mari's keen to find the source only to hear the slightest crackle that indicates it's origin. <em>It's coming from him. </em>The hardened piece of steel that sits in front of her is <strong>humming. </strong>She finds such innocence in the noise, seemingly some form of a lullaby, one that might've been a tool to help get the Child to sleep each night. Or perhaps from his own childhood, somewhere deep in his memory. There's so much unknown about her caretaker at her side, yet he suddenly seems to know everything about her. She'd laid it out there for him to see. He'd received a glimpse last night before she stormed off to her room. </p><p>A satisfying snap comes from her right, Mando's ripped the gauze to shorten the bandage and tuck the tail in gently. "That'll work 'til we can get better care for it. The ship'll have to stay here for repairs." He notes, pushing a hand through the shatters of glass on the floor surrounding them. </p><p>"So what do we do now?" Mari's voice is light, as though this day hadn't brought tears and a gruesome injury. There's a much different attitude around her and Din seems unsure. Maybe because she's broken down a wall, she doesn't have to feel so guarded? Perhaps. Despite that, he stands, offering her a hand to help her to her feet. </p><p>"We find a Jedi."</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Back on the Razor Crest, the three of them settle into hyperspace, Mari putting the child down for a nap before shutting the door to the cot's containment, just as the shielded man comes from the cockpit. "Let's see what we can do about your arm." He offers, moving to a cabinet on the far side of the room. Mari sits down not too far from him, leaning against a crate and watching his movements. He's got careful hands digging through the supply cabinet - in search of something specific. Mari's not too worried, merely giving him a gaze as he pauses, something in his hand with a grunt. "I must've used the last kit I had." He retorts, closing the cabinet, a box in hand despite his words. </p><p>"Kit?" She asks, watching as he approaches softly, kneeling down and setting the box in her lap. Mari lifts it softly, only to read the Aurebesh inscribed in the casing. Once she recognizes it, she's nearly throwing the box at his head, almost squirming away from him. "<em>Hoth no.</em> I'll take death before I take that. You can trust me there. I might've lied up until now but I swear to keep the truth if you don't use that." </p><p>Din gives a groan, picking the box containing the e-bacta syringe up from it's position on the floor where she pushed it away from her. "Fine. Don't come crying to me when you're still in pain hours from now." He gets up and moves back to the cabinet, Mari's face following him. </p><p>"I'll be fine. It doesn't even hurt right now." She offers, getting up, using her good arm to get up as to not disturb the other one. She's back to her feet when a distorted chuckle leaves him. "What are you laughing at over there?" She asks, looking to him as he turns, something of a makeshift sling in his hands. </p><p>"There's a numbing agent on it right now. It was what you had left in your medic cabinet." He offers, gently taking her elbow once again, carefully slipping her arm into the fabric, the woman watching his movements as she listens to him. "So, I'm gonna give you about 20 minutes before you're <em>begging </em>for it."</p><p>Mari's face can't help but flush at his words, looking up to him with a surprised face. She decides to give a retort, might as well take the risk and get the awkwardness out of the way now, right? "I'm afraid if you want me to beg, you're gonna have to work harder than that." With that, she gives a nod, a silent thank you, before moving to the cot door. "I'm gonna have a lie down, I'll come up when I'm awake." As she opens the door, she takes a glance to him, having not moved from where he stood, simply watching her. Mari slinks into the cot's room - the only bedroom Din had to him. </p><p>As soon as the metal door has shut Din is shuffling from his spot to the refresher, shutting the door and quickly pulling the helmet from his head. The metal falls to the floor with a <em>clank</em> his hands leaning into the sink in front of him as he takes a few breaths. He's trying his best to get the words to stop repeating over and over, but he <em>can't. </em> He's pulling his gloves from his hands, moving to splash cold water on his skin, cooling down before standing upright. It's here that he forgets the walls are sheets of mental - meaning they're pretty thin. So the warping sound of metal shakes him, looking to the wall it's coming from. The wall that divides the refresher to the cot container. He suddenly hears the other's voice. </p><p>"Mando? You good? I heard a noise." Her voice in filled with slight concern for the other, which leaves Din feeling rather... calm. The idea of someone else showing concern to him, versus him looking at what others were doing - concerning himself with their wellbeing. It was brief, but it was nice to be thought of. He clears his throat, turning slightly to where the wall was. </p><p>"I'm fine. Helmet fell off the sink." He gives a quiet huff as Mari's response comes to him. </p><p>"Okay, talk to you in the morning?" She offers, the other giving a snicker. </p><p>"Goodnight, Mari." </p><p>He's been in the cockpit for a few hours now, not any more than two or three before the door to the pit swishes open, making him turn in his seat to look at the woman. She stands in the doorway, eyes red, hair disheveled, her one arm nursing her other. She was shaking a little bit. Din's breath leaves him gently, almost in sound of adoration. "Did someone's meds wear off?" He retorts, hidden smirk on his lips. Mari can nearly hear it in his voice, holding up a hand. </p><p>"I'm in a lot of pain. Can you just help me." This surprises him. Sure, he's not known her very long, but its the first time she's seemed so... out of it. Succinct and to the point of the matter. The Mandalorian gives a nod, standing up and making his way to the ladder. He navigates easily, watching Mari struggle to not move her arm, whimpers coming every so often as she slowly climbs back down the ladder. She nearly slips, making Din move to catch her waist in his hands. He tightens his grip to make sure she won't fall before speaking. </p><p>"Let go. I've got you." Its so soft, Mari is surprised he's even said it. She does so, letting go with the one arm that was keeping her upright. He then carries her from the well of the ladder, carefully setting her on her own two feet before retrieving the medical gurney from the wall. It releases slowly, and he turns to her. He waits for her to decide if she can get up herself, but brown eyes look to him, a quiet confirmation that she can't do it herself. Din returns a silent nod, hands moving back to her waist, lifting her up onto the cushioned surface. One hand stays put, the other moving to reach to the cabinet retrieving the medication that she'd declined earlier. As it's in his hand, he looks to her. "I'm not going to administer all of it, but it will probably be enough to knock you out for a while." He offers as fingers open the box. Mari speaks up, voice soft. </p><p>"Do you mind if I change then? This.. isn't that comfortable." Her words remind him that she's in the same shirt from earlier, blood dried and missing a sleeve. Mari suddenly curses before shaking her head. "Nevermind, I-I didn't grab clothes from my ship." She speaks, only for Din to take a turn. </p><p>"I have extra shirts. They won't fit you... but it's probably better than what you're in." He lets the item in his hands gently fall, and she gives a slow nod. </p><p>"If you don't mind. That would be.. nice." He gives a nod, turning to cross the ship to where he kept the small pieces that formed his wardrobe. He's quick to find a dark undershirt, shutting the drawer and turning to find Mari struggling to get the shirt off without moving her arm - inciting more pain. </p><p>"Hey, easy there." His feet move rather quickly to her, setting the fabric down beside her. "Let me help." Mari looks at him, her heart picking up a little. She knows she shouldn't but... the hotel room - they were in the dark. She couldn't see him and she's certain that he probably hadn't seen much of her in the pitch black room. His hand is gripping the fabric at her waist, only for Mari's to cover his. He looks to her, waiting for her to explain herself, and she does. </p><p>"Don't... judge." This girl was really confusing him now. Why now? Is it because they're in the middle of a fluorescent spotlight above them, a feature of the medical bay, something more than necessary in most instances. Din only gives a nod, starting to lift the fabric again, Mari moving ever so slightly to help him, the male being very careful to not disturb the gauze on her right bicep. Once the material's gone, he can't help but take a small look. He's not sure why she had picked the words she had, as there wasn't anything.. out of place. If anything, he'd be rather complemental if she'd asked. Though, he then sees the potential flaw she might've been concerned with. Slight bruises litter along her upper torso, along her collarbones and around the peeking skin of her hips in their waistband. His brain connects the dots, and he's moving his hand to her chin. He tilts it slightly, enough to see the mark that was still rather inflamed from their run-in the day prior. </p><p>"I did this?" He asks, hand retreating as quickly as it had come, Mari hoping that he'd not heard the slight hitch in her breath that had occured when his hand moved to hold her chin still. </p><p>"I-... yeah. I said don't judge," She reminds him, only for Din to speak up. </p><p>"Why would I judge? It's not like you did that." He defends, only before picking up the shirt once again. He's sliding the gap in the shirt over her head, finally seeing the exhaustion in her features. She'd clearly not slept, and her expressions were barely there. Like her body was doing the bare minimum to show any exertion. </p><p>"I, guess I didn't want you to feel bad? I've had worse." She points out. Din gives a nod, continuing with pulling the fabric over each limb carefully, not wanting to harm her anymore than she was already hurting. When it's finally on, the two seem to let out a breath. </p><p>"I was doing my job. I won't feel guilty about that." His answer finally comes after what seems to be the longest gap in time. His hands are back on the e-bacta shot, prepping it as Mari seemingly shifts.  He looks to her briefly, slowly lifting a corner of the overly large t-shirt from her abdomen. "Hold this." He offers, her obediently doing so. He preps the spot before moving to administer it, the woman leaning away from him as the needle approaches. He stands upright, medical device retreating. "Mari. You asked me to." He hates to bring it up, seeing as she was seemingly miserable to even consider it, after her reaction from earlier. </p><p>"I know, I know." She takes a breath, keeping her head forward and closing her eyes. She tells herself not to move, but the pinch of the needle never comes. Instead, a large hand wrapped in leather finds its way in between her fingers, holding onto her rather tightly. </p><p>"Squeeze my hand." He encourages her, starting to count down so she can prepare - and she does. The tiny knuckles of her fingers start to turn white as he completes the procedure. When he's done, Mari opens her eyes softly, looking to him as he cleans back up, moving across the room to the cot's room to grab the blanket from there. He flings it over his shoulder, coming back to her and helping her lay down. "Is it working yet?" He asks, trying to gauge how close to sleep she was. </p><p>"Mmmm, I think... I think so..." She feels <em>so </em>relaxed, <em>so</em> calm, and for once in a few weeks <em>so </em>safe. She can feel the gentle softness of the blanket fall over her. A muttered  'goodnight, Mari' coming from the Mandalorian as she slowly begins to inhale the most wonderful smell. The smell is something of clean mint and beautiful lavender, with a robustness of.. pine? She's not sure, but whatever it is, it's very pleasant. And it helps lul her into the pain-free and most comfortable sleep she's had in a while. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Steam and Sunsets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After discovering Mari's real identity and recognizing the truth behind the job, Din decides not to finish it. The two return to Nevarro to gather supplies and regroup on a plan. They arrive at nightfall, Mari still slightly drowsy from her medication. The following morning, they take their time getting ready to move on after supply gathering for their journey to Tatooine.</p><p>TW: brief description of sexual assault, nudity, fun shower times ;) We have arrived to smut city, and ask that you make sure you have all of your belongings with you as you exit the bus. Please exit the bus in a orderly fashion and we thank you for riding with galaxybcund tours.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 6</span>
</p><p>There was something about e-bacta that really just... put everything back in place. Mari slowly sits up, rubbing her eyes slowly as she hears a coo from up the ladder. She slowly moves from the cot she's on, still rather shaky, a bit tired still. She rolls her wrist over to see her ancient communicator to look to the time. It's been about 7 hours since she fell asleep from the medication Mando had administered. A slight chill runs through her as she moves to climb up the ladder. She's about halfway up the ladder when she looks up to be greeted with a sheet of metal that was none too happy. To be fair, she can't see his expression and he never really looks happy. "What are you doing. You should be sleeping." He scolds, only to reach a hand out to her, helping her up the rest of the way. </p><p>"I... woke up. I can't really sleep well.. normally, anyways." Her body seems to betray the words she speaks, as a prolonged yawn leaves her mouth. His hand slips from hers once she's standing upright, stepping aside to let her into the cockpit. Mari settles in one of the chairs, Din unmoving as he looks to her. He seems frozen as she looks to see Grogu in his seat, eyes trained on the ball in his hand. Mari looks to him slowly, moving at a snails pace it seems. Mando finally moves back to the captain's chair rather smoothly. </p><p>"I can find something on Nevarro to help that. You'll need it to finish recovering." She's curled into a ball, leaning into the seat, seemingly half asleep still. </p><p>"Mmmm whatever you think is best. Not gonna be the one to move your path." The former royal hums before he glances to her once again. </p><p>"Aren't you cold?" He asks, Mari's eyebrows furrowing at him at the question. </p><p>"I mean a little. Why do you ask?" She swears there's a snicker coming from the helm on his shoulders. Yet, he reaches up with gloved fingers, tugging the cloak from behind him and turning in his chair to drape the fabric over her. Mari takes it gingerly, pulling it closer to her, watching as her turns to face the dashboard once again. </p><p>"You're not wearing any pants." </p><p>Mari's eyes widen, a bright blush inevitably coming to her face. She must've kicked them off in her sleep. "Um, sorry. Habit?" She asks, more than giving a rational answer. A slight shrug comes from Din. </p><p>"It's nothing I haven't already seen." He says it so cooly, as if there was nothing out of place about it. Despite it being the very real truth, Mari's blush seems to deepen. </p><p>"Not fair. I'm not allowed to see you." Her head's clearly not in the best place, otherwise there would've been a <em>much </em>wittier response from the brunette. The male doesn't respond and she turns to look back to the stars moving passed them once again. Din recognizes the behavior, having seen it the day prior when they were traveling to the random planet to face her ex. He speaks up.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" Mari nearly jumps when she hears his voice, even though it hasn't even been five minutes since they'd stopped speaking. </p><p>"Er, I'm... not?" She puts a hand to her forehead briefly before looking at him, despite his helmet staying straight to the course ahead of him. "I- well it's not really my thoughts. I.. just am reading the energy around me." She suggests, not really sure how to explain it more than that. </p><p>"Reading energy?" He sounds genuinely curious, so Mari moves to continue. </p><p>"I- my father wasn't lying about the powers. I... just never trained them. He had convinced my mom that I was a weapon, and I would hurt the people around me or even myself. So, they limited how much I learned about it. They mainly told me that I should try to block it out as much as I could. That never really worked, as I always just felt things, heard brief things. Like snippets of ideas. As though I had a window into people's thoughts. They were never more than one or two words. I... It's how I knew Grogu's name." She admits, the small child's head popping up at his name. She gives him a small smile accompanied by a wave. This information causes Din to turn to her. </p><p>"You can communicate with him?" He asks, rather surprised. She gives a small huff, amused at his reaction. </p><p>"I didn't say that. I hear bits of his thoughts every now and then. One of the first things that came up at the cantina was 'Grogu, eat." She offers, the kid cooing at his name and food in the same sentence. "So, yes, and also no. If he's willing to share it, I might get it." Mari knows very little about the Force, or anything she might possibly be able to do, but knew this one well. "But, for example, I can't get anything from you. You're sealed rather tightly it seems." It might be a jab, or a taunt, either way, Din doesn't let it faze him very much. He gives a nod at her explanation, turning in his chair again. </p><p>"I noticed you were doing it yesterday." He offers, Mari giggling at the memory. </p><p>"He was babbling to himself. It was actual nonsense, nothing coherent." She smiles, looking at the child in question who looks to her. She looks at him, only to watch him offer the piece of metal in his hand. <em>Take. </em>She gives a nod, slowly starting to get up when Grogu makes a displeased noise. The two adults look to him, only for the Mandalorian to look at Mari. </p><p>"Anything?" He asks, only for Mari to turn her head. </p><p>"Take. He lifted the ball, and said 'take.' When I went to get up, he got upset." She explains, the other turning back to his task, seemingly not interested in what the two of them were up to. A thud comes from over his way, Mari seeing the ball roll on the floor. She sighs, moving to pick it up, but before she can, it's pulled back to green, tiny hands. Again. <em>Take. </em>She moves so her feet are now tucked under her, the cloak she was using now settled in her lap, hands resting on her knee caps. "Take." She whispers, looking to the ball in his hand. Her focus is not very strong, considering the room was moving a little still from the medication, but she does her best to put her energy to it. She's not sure when it happens, but in a blink, the very piece that had been in his hand, was now in hers. A content coo leaves Grogu, Mari a little shocked at what had occured. "Holy kriff." She mumbles, looking to the metal in her hand, only to tap the back of her hand to Mando's arm. "This some kid's toy with gears or something?" She asks, only for Din to move slowly and look at the piece and answering her. </p><p>"No. It's the knob to that lever." He points out to the pipe in the dashboard with exposed threads. "He just... was attracted to it since I brought him on the ship." He speaks, taking it from her before handing it back to Grogu. </p><p>"Just metal." She speaks. </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It wasn't long before the three of them landed on their destination planet. They'd just been there a day prior, but with the realization that he was low on supplies, Din needed to restock before they could continue tracking down someone's whereabouts when they had no real clue where they were. So, as the sun sets on Nevarro they move to the familiar cantina that Mari had gotten a little overserved at. "I need to speak with someone about potential leads, or work I could do for credits to refuel on our next detour." He explains, leading the way. They walk at the Mandalorian's pace, halting at the booth. She'd felt off the minute they'd entered the building, she couldn't explain it. But, when her eyes fall to her companion's intel, her body tightens. </p><p>"Mando, I'm.. gonna go to the refresher..." She speaks, the voice so low that Din doesn't acknowledge her. Karga stands at the sight of the woman, a smirk on his face. Her stomach seems to do a somersault when he does so. </p><p>"Mando. I see you've brought company. Pleasure to see you again." He speaks in her direction, and her throat is as dry as the air outside. The man beside her looks to her. </p><p>"You've met Karga?"" He asks, and the older man chuckles. </p><p>"Oh yes. I had the pleasure to welcome her to the Guild." At his words, Mari's jaw clenches. </p><p>"We both know that wasn't a <em>welcome, </em>Karga." Her teeth are tense, her fingers slowly closing into fists. Din hears the kid whimper, giving a sigh and looking to the two of them. </p><p>"I've got to deal with this... I'll be fast." His words are for Mari, it's clear, yet Greef gives a nod to his cohort. Once the Mandalorian runs off to find whatever it is that Grogu is nodding off about, the dark male slowly approaches her. </p><p>"I did you a favor when you landed here." He speaks, as though she owes him something. </p><p>"<em>Really? </em> I don't think that was a favor. I've had plenty of nightmares because of you."  She can remember the night far too vividly. Fresh off an Imperial ship and looking for work and shelter, only 19. She'd finished the job Karga had given her, and he offered her a room at his house. The rest of the night was something she tries <strong>desperately </strong>to forget. Karga is suddenly in her space, trying to be intimidating.</p><p>"If it weren't for me, I really doubt you would have made it to where you are now." He tries only for Mari to take two rather large steps back. </p><p>"I don't agree with you. And unluckily for you I'm not a hopeless kid you can pin down in the middle of the night." She spits before one of her fisted hands comes to meet with his chin, the older of the two falling back and losing his balance before falling on his ass. Mari shakes out her hand, only to raise it when guards come to try to push her out of the building. "I was just leaving." </p><p>Din's been gone maybe five minutes when he's returned with the kid, a small snack in his hands as he rests happily in his caretakers arms. Only to find his previous Guild agent with a cold compress to his cheek. "Where's the girl?" Karga gives a huff, shaking his head. </p><p>"You mean the schutta who pulled this off?" He asks, before a grunt leaves him. "She ran off, the ungrateful shit." </p><p>The man takes a step to his elder, a finger pointed. "She's the bounty. She's just as wanted by Gideon as the kid is." He's surprised though, as it's clear that Mari had hit him pretty hard. She had to have some reason. </p><p>"Some <em>princess </em>she is. You watch your back, Mando. I don't trust her." Din pauses, looking to the familiar face before turning to the door of the cantina. He wouldn't lie, he'd partially forgotten her status, but... it seemed as though she had as well. <strong>Unimportant.</strong>He thinks to himself, looking around the market aisles to try to find the woman. Instead, he tries to find her footprint. After her attempted getaway the prior afternoon, he'd made sure to register her shoeprint in his systems. He'd done so prior to learning what he knew now about the job. And he's glad he has as he begins to follow the path she'd made away from the cantina, even further from the Razor Crest. He watches as they weave through the stands that stand empty, waiting for the next days business. He's still walking when he hears his name, turning to see Cara at her door. </p><p>"What are you two doing back here? Didn't Elia give you the intel you needed?" She asks, leaning into the doorway, Mando turning to face her. </p><p>"It's... Mari. She's running from her father. It turns out he'd exploited her to the Empire once before when he was in debt. She.. knew of a Jedi, it's Ahsoka. Which, we've already spoken with." He explains short handedly, Cara not really getting the full detail but nodding anyways. </p><p>"Ok... what are you doing now then? Still looking?" </p><p>"Yes. The kid still needs to train... and so does Mari." He offers, looking back to the path where her footprints begin to disappear to on the other edge of town behind a building. </p><p>"Right... she's got the same powers as the kid does? Guess Gideon would want her too then..." She rationalizes, Din turning to face her again. </p><p>"I suppose. For now she's with me." The brunette gives a snicker, gesturing to his empty side. </p><p>"Sure looks like it. Run off again?" She teases, standing up right again. </p><p>"I... She punched Karga. Left without a word." </p><p>The Marshal is taken by surprise at her friend's words. "Right... he give you any explanation to that?"</p><p>"No. She better. Otherwise I doubt Karga will want anything to do with me again."</p><p>"Well, good luck. Let me know if you need anything." He gives a nod, about to turn before he looks back at her. "Actually..." </p><p>Mari sits on the familiar rooftop, a haven she'd once had back when she briefly lived on the planet. It was maybe the only peaceful place she can recall from that period of her life. She'd sit like this, legs under her and watch the sun sink into mountains in the distance. She'd been on Nevarro a whole two weeks back then. Only before making her way to other planets, finding her freighter and starting back into bounty hunting after her... experience, with Karga. She'd found a female agent, one she trusted far more and had no problem after that. Mari sits, gaze far off when she feels the air around her seem to shift, and gives a small smirk. He'd found her. No surprise, he was one of the more esteemed bounty hunters in the Guild afterall. "Took you long enough." She retorts, the man unmoving. </p><p>"You punched Karga? On what grounds?" He asks, slow to step forward, looking to the sunset she'd been watching. </p><p>"He'd been my first agent. I was 19. I had just escaped from the Empire, landed on the nearest planet, looking for work and lodging. Karga was far too excited to help." She stands up, walking to his side, and then facing the sun again. "I did the job, he paid me, and led me to the accommodations for the night. Which happened to be at his personal residence. I was on the couch. It was the middle of the night, I was sore and exhausted from and unskilled criminal retrieval. I woke up to Karga's hands on my wrists, his knees pushing my hips into the cushions. He..." Mari has to take a deep breath, looking to her hands, still rubbing the sore knuckles from it's impact with Greef's jaw. "He tried to make me do some things I was unfamiliar with. He rubbed himself against me and -" </p><p>Din's voice cuts through the air. "Stop. You don't need to keep going." His voice comes off low. She's heard it before, when he was upset with her for doing something. Though the energy isn't directed at her. She can feel it. <em>She can feel Mando's emotion. </em></p><p>That was new. It's a storm of anger, disgust, and an air of demerits to him. "I'll see that he apologizes." He mutters, a turn of his shoulders. "C'mon. We should get back to the ship." </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The energy that lingers as Mari and Grogu sit in the hull with take out meals from a local diner is heavy. The Mandalorian was unpacking some of the supplies that Cara had been so kind to gather for him, but he had been so quiet. Mari pulls the bowl from her mouth, watching him carefully. "Do you want some help?" She asks, feeling like she needed to be doing something. </p><p>"I'm fine. Finish eating so we can leave." He retorts, pushing a stack of bacta kits into the cabinet. <em>Thank Maker. </em>She's so glad to see that he'd learned from experience, now prepared if something were to happen again. A slurp comes from the small creature beside her, and the two adults turn to look at him, Mari letting a small laugh leave her. Her bowl now empty, she stands and takes Grogu's when he's done. Setting the dishes in the small kitchenette sink, she takes another glance to the Mandalorian. </p><p>"You seem off." She finally admits, Din not pausing as he picks up the bag off the floor to look at what remained. No words. He pulls out a stack of clothes, outreaching a hand towards her. </p><p>"You told me you had no clothes. Cara had things she didn't wear anymore. There's a drawer on the other wall that's empty." He directs, Mari slowly taking them from the other, looking over the pile. She'd mentioned it briefly, figuring that she would just deal until they made it back to Trask to retrieve her ship. Though, she's <em>beyond </em>excited to put on something that didn't feel like a dress on her. Not that she was ungrateful for Mando's kindness. He'd offered her clothes when she needed it, but this rung a little differently. He'd actively sought out a solution for her. Remembering she'd had an issue, and cared enough to make sure that she was well prepared for the next few days.  </p><p>"I- Thank you. Remind me to thank her the next time we see her." Her voice is soft, moving to the drawer he'd mentioned. A few tank tops, some longer shirts, a few t-shirts and long sleeves. The pants options were... different. Mari was one for thicker style pants with plenty of storage on them, these were mainly black, skin tight and held few pockets. This would be a change. Temporary, but a change nonetheless. Din's moved from his spot, putting the storage bag away, starting to heat up what looked like a ration from his supplies. "... Do you want me to go get you real food? I'm sure I can find something-" </p><p>"It's fine, Mari." Food's not really been... enjoyable for him. It was sustenance, it fueled him like sleep did. Did their meals smell delicious? Absolutely. But by the time he's able to eat, it would've gone bad. Rations didn't go bad, even if they were cold. So he deals. She shrinks slightly, picking up Grogu and moving him to his small hammock in the sleeping chambers. She turns to look at him before speaking. "What... are sleeping arrangements looking like?" The Mandalorian looks back to her only to realize that there was his standard cot, and the medical one that Mari had slept on last night. The medical one wasn't meant for use over 8 hours, and she'd really pushed it's limits earlier that day. "You can sleep with the Kid. I'll figure something out." He explains. A slow nod leaves her as she moves to the refresher. After getting ready for sleep, she stays put for a little while longer, knowing that Grogu was most likely asleep, and that the ship's captain could get in a few bites. She's made sure enough time has passed before she steps out of the room, combing her hair with her fingers when she sees the pile of blankets and a pillow on the sheet of metal that made up the floor. She's quick to move and collect the group of fabric, starting to the ladder to the cockpit. A groan sounds from behind her, almost echoing. "What are you doing." </p><p>"Making a bed for me. You're not sleeping on the floor, and I'm not taking your bed." She retorts, managing to get to the cockpit. She maneuvers the guest seats so that they face one another, pausing before ducking her head to the hull. "You got more pillows?" She quips, Din looking around before picking up two more from under the cot that he didn't use. He hands one up to her, Mari taking it before getting an idea. She lets both hands grip the ends before hitting the man in the back of his head when it was turned. The helmet turns, and she's suddenly worried she's overstepped. "I.." She retreats to the cockpit, starting to build her bed a little more, hearing armor rattle as he climbs up the ladder. She sighs, biting her tongue before standing upright. "That was immature and I shouldn't have -" Instead of a scolding tone and words telling her to go to bed, plush force comes to her shoulder, causing her to look behind her, seeing a pillow gripped between gloved hands. The two are both frozen, only until Mando gives a shrug. Mari's quick to grab another pillow sending her pillow flying through the air and hitting against him softly. Sure he's armored, but he's indulging her, and she's not going to miss out on that. Eventually, Mari surrenders, a right fit of laughs leaving her before she carefully takes the pillow from him. A smile on her face as she makes a bed between the two chairs, enough that it'll support her. Din seems skeptical though, looking at it is just making his back hurt. </p><p>"Are you going to fit on that?" He asks, Mari looking up to him and then the bed. </p><p>"Yeah, watch." She carefully maneuvers to the makeshift bed, pulling blankets over her, finding herself sliding off the chair slightly, but being caught by the pillows. "See?" She gives a smile only for Din to nod and turn to the ladder. As he maneuvers, he catches another glimpse of her bed setup, and can't stop the laugh that comes from him. </p><p>"Goodnight, Mari. Good luck to your back." He slinks down the ladder and to the sleeping cot, turning off the lights of the hull with ease. </p><p>"My back will be fine. Goodnight you two." She laughs in return before curling into her bed with caution. </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Mando was right. Mando was <em>very </em>right. Not only had she tossed and turned the entire night, then falling from the chair setup, her back was <strong>a mess. </strong>She didn't want to move from her position on the floor, because she was getting some sleep finally, only for the door to the cockpit to slide open, a deep modulated voice coming from above her. "I tried to warn you." </p><p>"I'll live." She groans, sitting up and pushing hair out of her face. </p><p>"The kid's still asleep. I'm going to go grab food. I'll be half an hour at most." He explains, looking at the woman's rough shape. Her hair was everywhere, and to no one's surprise, her pants are on the far side of the cockpit. He shakes his head before turning.  "I turned on the hot water. Give it a few minutes before trying to shower." He recommends before slinking down the rungs of the ladder, feet shaking the metal slightly before the hatch to the hull opens, and shuts. A yawn leaves her, letting her stand and try to stretch out. She was so beyond sore, and doesn't stop herself from flipping off the setup before grabbing her pants and moving to the hull. She grabs clean clothes, and moves to the refresher, turning the handle of the shower, a hand flattening against the stream of water to test the temperature. Mari moves to the sink, starting to brush her teeth as she waits for the water to warm up a little. By the time she's done, there's steam fogging up the mirror, giving her a visual cue that the shower is ready. She lets her shirt and underwear fall to the floor, stepping into the shower.</p><p>The water feels heavenly against sore muscles, and generally felt good after having been in generally dry and dusty climates the past few days. It seems to massage her skin in such a way that she sits and stands in the stream, warm streams running down her tresses of brown hair, over her shoulders. It's almost lulling her to sleep, closing her eyes and letting a soft hum leave her as she seems to sway slightly with her music she was making. Mari felt like she hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep, meanwhile Grogu was <em>still </em>sleeping. It really wasn't fair. She and Mando had to get up, get going and he reaped the benefits. But he's rather helpless compared to her. She's a grown adult and had responsibilities. Well, she had before she ran across this duo. Now... she's on the run. Avoiding any bounty hunter or any stormtrooper that might be after her - all for her father's sake. Her idea of her father's passing had been hopeless thinking, an idea she created to reassure herself to just live her life. </p><p>She jumps as the ship starts to vibrate, hearing the door of the hull open again. <em>Had it seriously been 30 minutes already? </em> She's grabbing the nearest soap container, starting to wash up before a knock comes to the door. "I- I'll be out in like ten minutes." Mari's features scrunch as she speaks, Mando's voice coming from the other side of the door. </p><p>"How long have you been in there?" She bites her lip softly. </p><p>"Since you left. I... think I fell asleep if I'm honest." The woman admits, a groan coming from the other side of the metal. </p><p>"Mari, there's maybe an hour of water in the tank, I still need to shower." Well shit. She's trying to move faster, only to drop the bottle in her hand and cursing. It's quiet while she tries to make up for her wasted time, only for another knock on the door. "Open the door."</p><p>"What?" Her surprise is clear, but Din doesn't shift. </p><p>"Open. The door." She's hesitating, only to open the small door to the shower, and then unlocking the refresher door, closing the shower door again. The lights are killed and she's enveloped in darkness, no sight to guide her. </p><p>"Mando, I can't shower like this."</p><p>"Close your eyes." Suddenly, Mari is wide awake. The last time she'd heard that had been two nights ago at the Inn. She doesn't argue and lets her eyes close again. "They closed?" She gives a hum to him, listening as each piece of armor is removed and gently stacked on the floor. The shower door opens and she's about to move, only for a hand to fall to her waist. He pulls her in the right direction to ensure there's enough space for the both of them, as well as adequate water flow. </p><p>"I still-"</p><p>"I'll help. Just stay still, we've got to be quick." His voice sounds so... calm, like this. It's not different, in any other way other than a cleaner sound. There's less resonance in his annunciations, and a far more... human tone. Hands reach past her to the soap on the ledge behind her, another hand on her waist to turn so her back is facing him. The sound of the cap of the container echoes against the metal, only for it to return to it's home. Large hands run soapy fingers through her hair, making sure to get each spot, but also moving delicately as to not tug on any knots that might linger. Fingertips start to massage into her scalp and Mari can't help but relax a little. Eyes still closed, hands holding herself as he slowly lathers her hair with careful movements. He makes sure to get the ends of the tresses before turning her to face him again. "Rinse." He offers before grabbing the same soap and starting to wash his own hair. By the time she's gotten all the soap out, including the knots, Din's swapped places with her to quickly rinse himself. Once he's done, an arm wraps around her waist, guiding her back under the water just as she starts to get cold. She realizes that just as he does so, <em>he must be freezing. </em>Despite it, another soap container opens and shuts before he directs her to the same position she was earlier, back to him. Warm hands, chilled slightly with body wash begin to glide across her skin, sending goosebumps up her back and down her arms. What should have been quick and clumsy hands to ensure they don't waste more hot water, find themselves moving slowly, embracing the slick conditions as Din's hands explore. He traces his thumb pads up her spine, slight pressure being applied to clearly tense muscles. "I warned you." He snickers when a groan leaves her lips as he hits a sore spot. She's afraid to admit that wasn't the only reason the noise had made an appearance. The muscles in her stomach tighten with each motion, hands moving to rest against the wall. Hands massage into shoulders, mimicking the same action before they peak at the tops of her shoulders, shifting to her chest. A soft gasp leaves her, feeling her walls faintly tighten at his touch.   Breasts are enveloped in suds, slight kneading motions capture the tissue, thumbs grazing her nipples slightly. Mari brings her bottom lip between her teeth again as his hands move down her sternum, taking a moment to appreciate her stomach, before moving to the outside of her thighs. They run two slow circles over her skin, before sliding to her ass. He pauses, gripping the muscle before his hands rest on her hips again, stepping closer as he does so. Fingertips coast along her sides, forcing her to press her thighs together as a new form of touch is introduced. </p><p>His lips begin to press against her shoulder as water rinses the soap from her skin, slowly making a trail. A hand moves up to pull her hair from behind her neck, lips greeting the skin there. His hand moves under her arm, letting his own arm pull her to hug him softly chest completely tucked into her, accompanied by the brand new sensation of his groin against her ass. His hand holds her shoulder as his other rests on her hip, lips now by her ear. "I can stop. You just need to tell me." His lips return under her ear, following her hairline before Mari finally finds <em>words. </em>The past few minutes she'd been encased in his touch, not really minding <strong>whatsoever. </strong></p><p>"No, no. I-... it feels good on the sore stuff." She whispers in response, Din humming. </p><p>"We've got about 20 minutes before this shower is frozen over." The words are mumbled against her shoulder as he presses yet another kiss to her skin. "Just tell me." A reminder, that if she needed to, that they could stop. The Inn had been different, he'd asked if she wanted to stop <em>everything. </em>This felt more like reassurances. Little pockets of affirmation that she had a say in what happened. </p><p>With his thumb at her shoulder, he's running fingers in patterns while his other hand moves to gently push her legs apart, fingers running along her inner thighs, making her shift carefully. Soon, two rough pads slide past her lips, gathering whatever was there to aide in helping his skin flow against hers. A soft gasp from Mari lingers in the air as his fingers slowly begin to encircle her clit. He moves in time with the patterns on her shoulder, while his lips haven't once left her back. The water running over them helped keep their bodies warm - as if Din's actions weren't enough. He's being careful, listening closely to find the pattern of her breathing under the drowning sound of the shower hitting the harsh metal. He begins with circles on her shoulders, transitioning into small figure eights that make Mari move to let fingers wrap around his wrist, slightly labored breaths matching the rise and fall of her chest. "You're doing so good, <em>princess." </em></p><p><strong><em>Oh.</em></strong><em> Oh, Maker. </em>A pleased gasp, accompanied by softly chanted 'yes' begin to roll off Mari's tongue, his pace starting to pick up quicker. The water's slowly shifting from it's pleasant heat to a mulling warmth, a sign that their time was starting to escape them. Mari finds herself leaning forward as each lap of Din's fingers helps the growing tightness in her abdomen, fingers gripping his wrist tighter and tighter the closer and closer she gets. By now, she's trying her best to hold out as long as she can, a rasped comment leaving her. "I-I need you. Please."</p><p>"Alright, hang tight." He retreats his hand from her clit, moving to help align his ready member to her slit, rocking slightly to coat himself before lining up. "Ready, princess?" He hums, an impatient groan leaving Mari. </p><p>"Mando, <em>please. </em>" At her confirmation, he slowly presses himself into her, filling her with ease. Mari's hands move to the shower wall once again, now balling into firm fists as her head hangs. Din's own hand returns back to her clit as he slowly begins thrusting, matching his pace of his hips with his fingers. He sets out on a steady pace, Mari's breaths being annunciated with each thrust, Mando's own grunts pairing with them neatly. He begins to move faster, holding onto her with one arm, the other hand still circling her clit as he rocks. She can feel her legs shaking a little, try her best to get out words. "Close, close - I -" He meets her statement with a hum, moving his fingers faster until she tightens around her, his arm moving from under her shoulder to around her waist as Mari seems to vibrate. He makes sure his fingers are still moving as she cums, and when she's almost done, he pulls from her and finishes himself off. She's leaning into the shower, forearms pressed against the metal, forehead leaning on it as well and catching her breath as Din quickly washes his body with the remaining lukewarm water. When he's done, he presses another kiss to the back of her neck before retrieving towels.</p><p>"Such a selfless princess." He compliments, wrapping her in a towel before stepping out of the shower and drying off. </p><p>"Yeah. That's the word." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Light in The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Din, Mari and Grogu head off to Tatooine to try to locate the Jedi they're tracking down. They're slowly finding out their information is hard to come by and decide they're not in a large rush.   A small altercation with Jawa's on the Crest (you would think Din would learn), sends Mari and Din to track down one oddly specific piece that's gone missing. In order to get to the Jawas quickly they need transport. Din discovers that Mari's never ridden a hover bike and they spend some time teaching her before finding the Sandcrawler. Negotiations are made and the Crest's arsenal grows a little bigger.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 7 </span>
</p><p>How she's supposed to meet with faces in the market of Nevarro is beyond her. She had gotten dressed and tied her hair into two separate braids as it dried tagging along with Mando when they went to make sure they had everything they might need. She'd highjacked Grogu's carrying satchel from him, the kid content in the fabric, holding onto the tip of Mari's finger as they walk. The new clothes felt off - and they definitely didn't leave much to the imagination. She felt hugged rather tightly with the  pants, the tank being comfortable - but still out of her comfort zone. The Mandalorian is making a deal with some form of food when Mari feels the same energy that had been in the cantina the prior day. Her pointer finger pulls Grogu's hand closer, her thumb meeting with the back of his hand. There's a wave of calm that covers her, despite the energy still lingering around them. She turns to the strongest point, only to find Karga speaking with someone behind her, a nasty bruise along his jaw. Maybe she's kept her eyes on him too long, because she feels a hand on her bare bicep, gripping softly. Her head turns to meet the helmet next to her, a bag of what seemed to be vegetables in his hand. He hands them off before moving past her, walking towards Greef with great intent. His face meets Mando's approach and a small glare moves past his shoulder to Mari before looking to his previous Guild contract. "You've kept her around." He notes, Din's voice coming through very clearly, and deeply. </p><p>"You can pretend that you're innocent, Karga. But she's got some <em>steep </em>claims to you." He starts, arms crossing uncomfortably against beskar. </p><p>"Does she?" He quips before putting a hand on his hip. "Cara told me about her failed attempt to escape. The lie of her name. We've got a report that's based off of years of deals. Trust built among a partnership. Earned trust. What makes you think that she's trustworthy, Mando?" </p><p>The doubt begins to creep in, and Din gives a glance to the girl, watching from a distance. He remembers how fragile her voice had been the prior afternoon. How she had to pause to even consider going over it again. So it's easy for him to turn back to Karga. "She's not tried to take the kid. The minute I had a bounty on my head, you were determined to claim it." The man's face slips, slightly. He'd thought they'd moved passed that, after Grogu's healing efforts after the attack outside of town. Though, he can't refute anything that would change the hunter's mind, instead giving a nod. </p><p>"I see." It's short, and Din takes a soft step backwards. </p><p>"You're going to apologize, and then move to the marshal's office and record what happened that night. The <em>truth</em>. If you stray at all from instruction, I will ensure you make a <strong>quick</strong> correction." He's now taking steps towards Mari again. "I won't hesitate to send Cara after you." He warns, turning fully away from him and meeting back up with his cohorts, hearing Karga's footsteps hesitantly following him. </p><p>Mari watches as he approaches, finding Mando standing slightly in front of her, despite not being anywhere near her. As if to barricade the two of them indirectly. Karga clears his throat, looking to the brunette woman. "You will find that as you grow into new experiences... that your past actions were made in error." Mari gives a slight smirk look to Mando as Greef begins his monologue. She knew he'd said he'd get him to apologize, however, she'd been skeptical. Karga wasn't the kind of guy to take back the things he meant or did - easily. Unless there was some sort of benefit to him. All she knows, is that she's glad she'd not heard the extent of the conversation. The eldest continues, "That your errors may have hurt people in ways you weren't predicting. So... I apologize. It was in poor taste of my character." The young woman looks to Greef and then to the taller of the two in her presence. He gives a silent nod before her voice is introduced. </p><p>"I hope that your... experience will guide you to choose better in the future." She doesn't accept the apology out in the open. She won't ever forgive him for that night. She just needs him to acknowledge that she heard him. And to tell him that she's not looking to apologize for how she acted in the cantina the prior day. The three stand still in silence before Mando gives a wave of his hand, letting Mari turn in the direction of the Crest. She starts to the ship, feeling the energy slowly distance itself as she takes each step towards their departure. Each step that gives her a better sense of security, knowing that she was able to take on those who'd done her wrong, and.. perhaps face the rest of them in the future. </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The two adults sit in the cockpit, hyperspeed hurling them through darkness towards their next journey, Tatooine. Mari is looking over each control, seemingly memorizing them as Din sits in the quiet, Grogu knackered out in his hammock in the hull. Shifting in her seat, the leather creaks under her as the machines hum around them. "He sleeps a lot, doesn't he." She points out, only to get radio silence in response. A nod of her head and she's tapping her foot against the metal floor, turning in the chair to look around a little more. A few more moments go by before she stands, deciding that she'd need to find something to do in the hull. Maybe more supplies needed to be put away. She's reaching for the door control when the modulated tone rings out. </p><p>"You don't have to leave." She's unsure if it was a obligatory statement, or one encouraging her to stay. So, she moves back to the seat, forearms leaning onto the back of the chair, looking at the man embossed in metal. </p><p>"What do you suggest I do in here then? You're not very convivial and I can only stare at red buttons for so long." She retorts, Din's voice coming quickly. </p><p>"I thought you 'read energy' when you dozed off." He taunts, a small smile dancing on her lips. </p><p>"Well, yeah. When I read energy. This time - I'm actually staring into nothing. " Mari is leaning into the chair, her body rocking slowly back and forth to move the chair, only for a gloved hand to reach out and grip the seat. </p><p>"Maybe if you weren't so antsy, you'd find the quiet enjoyable." He offers, face now looking towards her, an amused look on her own. </p><p>"Mando. I spent 19 years having the same conversation with my caretakers, and the same 'proper' discussions with my parents on the off chance I was actually with them. I sat in silence for far too long for it to be something comforting." </p><p>It's an interesting take. Din grew up in a similar fashion, words not being a priority for his community. Speak only when the situation required it. Yet, for Mari, the quiet was daunting. It loomed over her uncomfortably and held a negative connotation. When thought about, the two had similar yet different interpretations of so many similar events. They both grew up somewhat distanced, but neither one was ever alone. So, what had happened when they'd both finally been alone? </p><p>Din adapted. He melted into the stillness, finding similar tones in his interactions with others as well as how he performed his day to day tasks. Mari... She did everything she could to not let it consume her. To not blend in, and make sure that she was able to be recognized, for <em>her. </em>They'd only known each other a short period of time, yet her entire history was laid out like some sort of woven rug they'd come across on their future trip to Tatooine. Clear, patternized. Regulated and tightly knit. He could probably recite it if you had asked him to. Yet, she knew practically nothing of him. He went by the Mandalorian, Mando if it was needed. He worked diligently, quickly and efficiently. He always seemed to have a next step queuing in his mind. She knew so little... but she knew his energy. Taut, conditioned, practiced. </p><p>It made her mind wander, what his childhood had looked like. Had he ever seen his parent's faces? Did he ever have moments of joy? Did he know what it felt to not be on guard and ready for anything that might come into his path?She could spend hours creating questions that she'd never get to ask. They were insignificant, and she's sure he wouldn't answer them even if she'd asked. </p><p>Yet sitting and watching the starlight shift against glints of silver, she moves to ask one in the suddenly still silence that had taken over again. "Did you have a favorite game as a kid?" She asks, slowly returning to the chair again, Din finding himself a little off guard at the question. He never shows it, but when people asked questions like this, it made him question why they even tried. </p><p>"No. There wasn't much time for such things." His answer is bland, and holds no real connection in it. </p><p>"That's... kinda sad. You play games with Grogu don't you?" She asks, tilting her head ever so slightly. </p><p>"Well.. they aren't games. Merely ways to occupy a child."</p><p>"That's a game, Mando." Mari's words are nearly scolding, despite the laughter that accompanied them. "What do you play?" She wasn't going to let up. This was far better than tracing star streaks. </p><p>"I'll tell him to entertain himself. He'll run off and I'll wait a while. Then I'll put the ship on autopilot and go looking for him. He gets a kick out of it." He offers, only for Mari to let out a contented coo. If only she could see his face, lips curled a little at her response, finding himself amused. </p><p>"So... hide 'n seek. Good to know." She offers, Din's head moving to look at her. </p><p>"There's a name?" Mari nods slowly with a smile. </p><p>"There's also a few things like Follow the Leader, Ring Around the Planet, I could go on." She offers, seeing that the Mandalorian's head moved forward again. He's quiet for a little while before the silence is cleared. </p><p>"Are you going to teach me?" The petite woman giggles and gives a nod. </p><p>"Follow the Leader is simple, one person gives the direction and the other players follow. So 'Leader says tap your head' or something like that. But you only follow the instruction when 'leader says' is in it. If you said 'Stomp your feet' and did it, you'd lose." </p><p>She continued to explain more games that Grogu would find enjoyable, Din never stopping her because the topic was fairly new - and rather useful. There were plenty of moments where he'd find himself using the new knowledge. Eventually, the group finds their landing on Tatooine. Mari gives a soft look around seeing mostly sand and grunting. She grew up on a similar planet, and dreaded the sight. "Let me guess, moisture farms and the occasional machinery." </p><p>"Rugs too." Mando's voice responds rapidly as he gathers supplies and packs up. "The nearest city is a walk. Hope you've got good feet." </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When they finally come across the small town, Mari feels like Mando is far too comfortable in the area. People seem to be <em>happy </em> to see him. They enter a small bar, leaving her rather confused. Soon enough, Din finds who he's looking for, a grey haired male who's face matches the excitement of everyone around him. "Mando! What a surprise." He snickers raising his glass in greeting. </p><p>"Vanth. I heard you had some information about a potential Jedi." Mando is quick to get to the point, Cobb's cup moving from his lips to respond. </p><p>"Fraid you're a few days shy. Saw 'em come through town asking about your little dude." His head bounces in the direction of Grogu, a groan coming from Din. </p><p>"For Kriff's sake. Do you know where he went?" Mari's not been paying attention, however, she suddenly is when the overwhelming energy comes over her. It's radiating from the man next to her, and she's feeling the effects. He's frustrated, tired and overwhelmed. It seems like he's doing everything he can to not cave into giving in on this project. It probably would've been easier to go ahead and raise the kid himself, and wait it out. But he's not the type - not to mention Moff Gideon is still out there, looking for both members of his extended party. </p><p>"Sorry, partner. Wish I could give you more guidance." The Mandalorian nods in Cobb's direction, giving him a brief thank you before turning and heading out the door. Mari shuffles along behind him before speaking up. </p><p>"So... that's the only lead you had?" She asks, watching as he takes broad steps that lead to the exact direction they'd come from. </p><p>"Unfortunately. Next step is to go to Coruscant and hope someone has something." He sighs, knowing that the more people there - the more likely they'd get something. He'd been avoiding it for the most part. He hated the crowds, there was no great way to navigate the city, at least aside from on foot. The parking for the Crest would be sky high as well - something he's not looking forward to. </p><p>Mari had her own reservations about Coruscant. From what she'd heard, many Force sensitives and Jedis had been eradicated or had gone into hiding - one of the far too many reasons that Mando was struggling to find someone for the Child. It worried her - ever so slightly. Not to mention the crime rate had drastically risen in recent years. She very rarely visited the planet herself. "Okay... that's... rather close. So... we hypothetically could take a break, right?" Din stops, and turns to look at her. </p><p>"Why?" He asks, the Child cooing softly as the two of them discuss. </p><p>"I..." How does she phrase this? He needs a break. From the minute they crossed paths, they'd been planet hopping. They'd been to <em>five </em>planets over the course of two or three days. That's just from what Mari could count. She doesn't have a clue how many planets he'd been to prior to finding her. She can feel how tired he's becoming, and the exhaustion is clear in his interactions. "I think you need to slow down. You're moving so fast - no wonder you can't find the guy. You're barely giving him time to figure out what planet you were on last." She explains, and the guarded face in front of her doesn't seem to move. </p><p>Under the helmet, Din is thinking. A break. It's beyond tempting. "We can go to Mos Eisley. Stay there for a day or two."</p><p>Suddenly Mari's regretting the suggestion. She hasn't been on the planet more than 3 hours and she already hates it. With it's dry air and <strong>brutal </strong>wind, this was the last place she wanted to be. She wracks her brain and gets an idea. "Or... we could go somewhere a little... less stark. I can only imagine how hot the Crest would get in this constant sun." She points out, and Din gives a shrug. She's right. The ship would be a makeshift oven in the heat. </p><p>"So we go somewhere else." He offers, starting in the direction of the ship again. This time, Mari happily trots behind him, happy that he took the suggestion. </p><p>When they get back to the ship, both of them feel a slight panic when they see the bay door open of the hull of the ship. "Shit. I thought we closed it?" Mari comments as Mando enters the ship, looking around to see if anything had been taken. A crate of food was already absent, the scraps from Din's previous armor where also missing. It seemed as though they'd left in a rush. He's annoyed - but it was nothing major. After setting Grogu down on a nearby crate, Mari had climbed to the cockpit to check that everything was still as they left it. The pillows and blankets from the prior night had been pushed out of the way to look for valuable items. The only thing she saw missing was the metal knob on the lever on the dashboard - but that was already removed for the kid. She climbs back down to the hull. "Everything good?" She asks, Din sighing. </p><p>"We'll need to get more food wherever we go next. But aside from food and some old armor everything in here is still good. Is the pit ok?" </p><p>"Yeah, only thing is that knob, and you already have that with you." She shrugs. The Mandalorian doesn't move. </p><p>"I don't have it."</p><p>"If you don't have it... does Grogu?" She asks, looking to the kid, Din moving to squat in front of his adoptive child. </p><p>"Grogu. Do you have the ball?" He asks, him cooing in confusion. "The ball, the shiny thing." He questions again before its evident that it's not in the green toddler's possession. Both adults groan, looking to one another. "That... is a little harder to leave without." The Mandalorian shakes his head, picking up the kid. </p><p>"Why? It's a ship part you can find something else." Mari offers - wanting to get off the planet sooner than later. </p><p>"Grogu loves that thing. Explaining it's gone will not end well. Probably easier to just track it down." Her jaw slacks as he starts down the ramp again. </p><p>"You're kidding." </p><p>"Let's go <em>princess." </em></p><p>
  <em>----------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
</p><p>The group return to town, and Mando is looking for one thing - a hover bike. Preferably two, if he can manage it. He's asking Cobb again for a favor, who happily offers up his bikes. The two settle at the parked vehicles, Din climbing on with ease starting up the machine. Mari seems frozen to the sand below her looking at the bike uneasily. He finally notices and looks to her, a light laugh leaving him. "How did you ever get bounties done without a bike?"</p><p>"I- managed. Okay?" She scoffs, crossing her arms, disappointed he could read her so easily. The Mandalorian crawls off the bike and moves to the woman, taking her hand and leading her to the bike. </p><p>"Get on." He directs, letting go of her hand once she's in front of her. Warily, Mari listens, and mounts the bike, feeling it vibrate under her. She's already nervous and she hasn't even moved. She's staring at the controls hopelessly, looking at meters and buttons she doesn't recognize. Ship manuals had been abundant to her and beyond intriguing - bikes though? Mari hadn't bothered, mainly because they weren't introduced to her until after her escape from the Empire. </p><p>Suddenly, the bike sinks lower, getting closer to the sand, Mando's chest against her back. Arms slink around her, one gripping one handle, the other starting to point out controls. "This lever is the brake. It makes you slow down. The pedal under your right foot is the accelerator. You turn as you would on the Crest." It's the basics, all she really needs to know. He doesn't expect them to make sharp turns, so he thinks that this is all she needs to know. He's taking both of her hands, putting them on the handles, keeping his own hands on top of them in case he needs to stop them. "Press the pedal." </p><p>"Mando I- you're sure-"</p><p>"Mari." It's firmer this time, and she listens, her foot pressing down and jolting them forwards. It freaks her out and she grips the brake, causing Din to shift into her, helmet hitting the back of her head. He's quickly releasing his hand to press it to the spot he'd hit upon their stop. "Are you ok?" He questions, concern lingering yet accompanied by clear laughter. Which makes Mari match his tone.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine." She laughs, a hand reaching to his own, pausing when it rests there. The touch lingers a moment before she pulls away, her gaze looking to the nearby buildings as she tries to settle her laughter. Hands return to their prior positions before moving again. </p><p>"Okay, <em>slowly </em>press the pedal this time." He taunts, Mari doing so, the bike moving forward slowly. The speed increases as they move across the ground. Mari would be lying if she said she wasn't having a bit of fun. Laughter fills the ride as Din helps guide her around the small town, getting up to the cruising speed before they lap around again to the other bike that Cobb had let them borrow. The halt is abrupt - not nearly as bad as the last time since Mando had braced himself as to not hit her again. "Good. Now we can head out." He climbs off the bike, a hand on Mari's waist as he does so.  "You're a quick learner." He snickers, only before climbing on his own bike and jolting off across the sand, the brunette not far behind. </p><p>She's unsure how Mando had known where he was going - or better yet, who was responsible for the small raid of the Crest. Yet, when they reached the Sandcrawler, the dots seemed to connect. She'd heard of Jawas, came across them trying to sell things in some of the planets she'd bounced around. So, she hoped that this would be rather quick. He approaches the group and starts off trying to speak to them. </p><p>"You guys took something from my ship." He offers, drawing a small circle in the air. The group seems to talk among themselves before Mari shakes her pocket of credits, the group of small creatures leading them onto the crawler. The armored male has to crouch slightly as they maneuver the cruiser, Mari doing her best to keep her eyes peeled. She's recognizing so many things before a small coo leaves the kid. She looks to him, seeing his outreached hand moving. She hears a rustle and tries to find where its coming from. </p><p>While Grogu led Mari to whatever he was up to, Din is shuffling through piles before finding a cylindrical shaft like item - one far too familiar to him. He turns to the nearest Jawa. "How much you want for this?" </p><p>He's finishing the transaction - probably paying far more than he should have before Mari and Grogu return, Mari shaking her head. A groan before they exit the machine. Standing upright Din stretches as he moves to the bikes again, sitting on one of them a little disgruntled. "I guess Grogu just lost it then." He offers before Mari rolls her eyes, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the knob, handing it to the kid. "You had it the whole time?" He's almost yelling as he stands up from his seat, the bike bouncing as he does so.</p><p>"<strong>No. </strong>I'm not stupid, Mando. We were just taking back what was yours." She smirks, moving past him to the bike and climbing on. "You didn't expect to pay for something that was already yours, did you?" Mari grins, Din slowly climbing back on the bike, starting it up quietly.</p><p>"I guess not." He starts to lead back in the direction they came, a small grin on his face as they speed off from the sandcruiser.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Made to Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Din had agreed to take a break from the boundless jumping from planet to planet, and so the group gathers what they need to stake out for a few days, figure out a way to find the information they needed without wasting so much fuel. When they land on their chosen destination Mari finds wonder in the planet, taking her time to relax, finding that the Mandalorian doesn't seem to know the meaning of the word. She decides to return the favor of bike lessons by teaching him how to find calm and to clear his mind for once.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 8 </span>
</p><p>The afternoon sunshine fell on the sands of Tatooine with ease, leaving Mari to sit in front of the Crest on a mat, watching the suns begin to sink behind the mountains of granules of sand. Mando watches over them, knowing that she's more than capable of watching over Grogu, and steps off the ship to look at the two of them before giving a nod. "I wanted to run into town to see if they had some more food and supplies that we'll need before we leave. Are you going to be ok with him alone?" He questions, Mari's face moving so quickly that the bangs across her forehead flitter with the movement. </p><p>"Yeah. You're not gonna be long. Besides, by the time the suns set he'll probably be ready to sleep for a bit." She nods, pulling him to her lap slowly, hoping to offer more reassurance that she'll protect him. The Mandalorian seems content with her and starts off back towards town, giving a second glance when he sees the woman pointing to something flying by. The smile that's on his face is guarded by the helmet and for once... he wishes it wasn't there.</p><p>Din makes his way to town, finding the nearest shop and entering with ease. An older woman draped in shades of brown stands at the back of the store, broom in her hand. "You're lucky I decided not to close up early tonight! What can I do for you?" </p><p>The armored body moves forward before he speaks. "I was looking to see if you had food supplies. And.. perhaps sleeping accessories." He offers, the woman setting the broom against the wall before she takes clumping steps to a rack. </p><p>"Sleeping accessories. We have blankets, pillows, some quilts -"</p><p>"A cot. A folding one preferably." The elderly woman nods slowly. </p><p>"Ah, yes. However, it is not a standard cot. It fits two persons. I've found that there is not nearly the same demand for such a thing - many travelers like yourself come alone and see no need for it." The Mandalorian's helmet reflects the suns rays coming in from the open doorway, flashing over to a wall, letting him spot a thick yellow quilt tucked in the corner. </p><p>"Do you have comforters?" He asks, his stride moving to the quilt and picking it up, unfurling it to see an intricate pattern of different shades to the patchwork. Some type of design alternated on each square, and it looked large enough to cover more than one person. He folds it once more looking at the woman as she brings over a heavy brown blanket, filled with some form of polymer to make it rather comfortable. </p><p>"This is the last one I have. You've picked some of the heaviest things. Going somewhere chilly?" She asks, beginning to pick out food items, mainly canned goods - they were on a desert planet afterall. </p><p>"Not at the moment. I just don't have enough material for my crew." He explains, stacking the yellow quilt onto the comforter and moving to the counter. The woman moves to the counter, box of food in her arms before a hand falls to the quilt, admiring it and smiling softly. </p><p>"The woman who made this quilt dropped it off, didn't ask for any payment before I sold it. She said she'd made it for someone she'd not been expecting to come into her life. And just as soon as she had completed it - they were gone." The white haired woman sighs, only to begin totaling the purchases. "It never got any use to it. She'd spent such a great deal of her time on it. I do hope you are able to get use out of it." </p><p>"We will." Din pulls the required credits out of his pocket when he recognizes that she hadn't calculated the cot into the numbers. "I'm taking the cot." With surprise, the woman gives a smile and nods. </p><p>"Alright then. Thank you for taking it off my hands." He simply nods, following her to where she'd pointed to and gathering the device. </p><p>He'd ended up renting a cruiser to take him back to the Crest, knowing he'd never be able to carry the items at a fast enough pace to get back before it was completely pitch black out. He arrives seeing a glow come from the inside of the craft, the suns now below the sands, an orange glow creating a thin line in the distance. More credits to hands, before he's pulling his purchases onto the ship. Mari's made a comfortable seat in the corner, using a pile of blankets that the two shared to lean into the metal wall comfortably, a manual from the Crest in her lap. Blue eyes look up when Din enters the ship, a small smile on her face. "Welcome back. Need help?" She asks, slamming the book shut and moving to stand up, the Mandalorian raising a hand to tell her to stop. She returns to her relaxed spot before a clunk of weight falls to the floor. </p><p>"I've got it. Just need to put things away and then we'll start off." He explains, grabbing the box of goods and moving to his makeshift pantries beside the small kitchenette in the ship. Despite his words, Mari stands, moving to the pile and seeing more blankets - her eyes particularly trained on one of the items in the pile. </p><p>"Did you buy another cot?" She asks, starting to tug on the metal frame in front of her. She pulls until the device is removed from the weight of the other items, seeing it clearly. "This thing is <em>huge, </em>where are you supposed to put it?"</p><p>"Against the wall. I'll fashion something to help tie it down for when we're in motion." The reply is rather quick, clearly wanting to focus on the task at hand, so Mari keeps quiet. She refolds the blankets he'd purchased, setting them on the cot neatly for sleeping later, taking a moment to appreciate the craftsmanship of the quilt in front of her. The yellow is vibrant and looks like the dye was chosen very specifically for someone. She's distracted from the woven fabric at a small cry, both Mando and herself moving to look to the creature, who was looking at the two of them with tired eyes. </p><p>"I guess someone is ready for bed." She speaks, making quick paces to meet Grogu and help him into his hammock. Once he's there, she tucks him in with the small blanket remnant Mando had split down to give the child some insulation for when he sleeps. When a soft snore comes from him, Mari finally backs up, and shuts the door to the chamber, turning to where the male had been standing not even four minutes prior. When he's not there, she climbs up the ladder, her head popping up and pausing when she meets his brown boots, looking up to him looming over her. "You've got to quit doing that, it's freaky." She complains, only for Mando's hand to extend and help her up again, Mari leaning into the action with familiarity. </p><p>The two sit in the cockpit as The Mandalorian navigates to their next destination - one he's being highly secretive about. They'd been in hyperdrive for nearly three hours, and Mari's starting to get tired. "Is there a reason you won't let me see the nav screen?" She asks, holding her knees to her chest, boots below her on the floor, slightly shivering again. She's still in just the black tank and stretchy pants, leggings maybe, and the cold metal of the ship wasn't much for insulation. </p><p>"I picked out the planet, it's good for trying to escape for a bit. Seeing as you have this uncanny ability to know so much about the systems and ships, I wanted to see if you could figure it out." He offers the explanation, moving the chair to turn to her. Mari lets her head tilt slightly, giving a nod. </p><p>"Interesting. It'll give me something to do then, huh?" She teases, Din snickering the slightest bit. </p><p>"Yes. Now, if you're going to get any rest tonight, you're best off heading down now. We have a few hours before we land, and even then I'm sure it'll be some time before the sun rises after we get there." He explains, and Mari gives a nod, this time a yawn coming from her. </p><p>"Ok, ok, I'm going. You want the new cot or the old one?" She asks, standing and leaning on the back of his chair since he now faces the front of the ship. </p><p>"Don't care." Short, but expected. </p><p>"Alright. Actually try to get some sleep, will you?" She speaks before heading to the ladder, humming a goodnight before dropping to the hull. </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The Razor Crest made decent time as they arrived to the lush planet, still encased in mainly darkness with the exception of small glimmers of light from small creatures along the meadows. Din wasn't on the planet much, if ever, and he found that there was a bit of excitement for Mari to discover where they were. He'd remembered in passing her mention of her home planet being that of a desert planet, similar to the one they'd just departed. </p><p>He's left the cockpit now, and maneuvers around the hull, starting to remove armor slowly, stacking each peace by the cot before moving the one comforter on the device to lay it out, noticing that it's missing a pillow. He shrugs it off, and climbs onto it with ease, pulling the blanket over him with a contented sigh. His head sits uncomfortably in the confines of the helmet, and he shift to make it a little more bearable. He finds himself staring at the ceiling, counting the bolt marks and tracing the lines in the metal before arguing with himself. <em>Just take it off, you'll sleep better. She's not going to be awake for a while. </em>And with that rationale, he does, setting the casing on the floor beside him and rolling into the awkwardly large surface. It was somewhat cold without another body present on it, but he pushes past it. </p><p>Just as Din's dozing off, the cot chamber door opens and Mari slinks out of the area, uncovered feet hitting cold metal below her. Her feet move her to the refresher, eyes barely open, mere slits to get to the room. She flicks on the fluorescent light, turning to shut the door and she does - but not without seeing a flash of brown resting on the new cot in the hull. The door is shut fully now, and Mari's much more awake. The shade she'd seen was not a familiar color. Whatsoever. Sure, most of Mando's clothes were brown or black - but this brown... wasn't it. She pulls herself onto the sink, slightly regretting it when she realizes the cold metal is on her somewhat bare behind. She's got a thing about sleeping with pants on - it's never been an issue, until now that is. The whole damn ship was a icecube when they were in cold conditions. She figures that the ship hadn't regulated temperature to the planet's just yet. Despite that, she takes a minute. She'd seen his hair. That had to have been what it was. Mari tries her best to erase the thought, knowing that if she were to accidentally reveal the new information - she might lose any trust he's gained in the past two days. After finishing her time in the refresher, she makes sure the light is off before walking out, moving back to the compartment. She stops when the new memory flashes again. He didn't have a pillow. <em>His neck is going to kill him. </em>She can't leave him like that, she knows how uncomfortable she'd been sleeping in the cockpit, it wouldn't be fair for him. </p><p>So she does the next best thing. She grabs one of the pillows littered in the cabin, and moves in Mando's direction, <em>eyes closed. </em>She's shuffling slowly, moving from memory. When her shin hits the cot, she lets out a restrained hiss, before crouching and carefully finding his head, beginning to lift his head and maneuvering the pillow - only to be stopped by a <em>firm </em>grip on her wrist. Her breath catches, and she speaks almost too quickly. "My eyes are closed. They're closed." She whispers, his hand still not moving. Maybe this was a bad idea. Yeah, this wasn't smart. She should've just went to bed. There's no doubt that he's going to yell at her, tell her to go to bed, continue the scolding in the morning. Except it doesn't come. Instead, his head shifts up, giving her space to push the pillow under his head. His grip softens once it's secure under him, his voice groggy, as though she'd <strong>actually </strong>woken him up by trying to give him a pillow.  </p><p>"Is your leg okay." She's... caught off guard by his question. It's not what she'd expected but she manages an answer. </p><p>"Yeah. Yeah it's fine." His fingers are still wrapped around her wrist, but they're far more gentle now.</p><p>"Good. Go to bed, Mari." He returns a command, before his hand slips from hers, the large figure in front of her shifting, rolling over. She's glad the dark is encasing the two of them, because he can't see her reaction, which is a small smile as she stands and immediately turns around so she can open her eyes and do her best to navigate in the dark. Once she's back to the cabin, curled under the yellow quilt from Tatooine, she hears his voice again. "Thank you." </p><p>Mari wakes to the door of the sleeping chamber sliding open, Mando standing at her feet. She groans, pulling the blanket over her to hide the light. "C'mon, we've got a day ahead of us." He comments, Grogu moving in his hammock with a content coo as his father moves to pick him up. </p><p>"I could've been naked." She complains, finally sitting up and rubbing at her eyes, hair a mess from tossing and turning the prior night. </p><p>"Not that it would have mattered." He reminds her, causing her to scowl at him. With the child on his hip, a slight chuckle leaves him when he sees her expression. "Let's go, princess." </p><p>Mari watches as he falls out of her view, sitting still as her heart recovers from the beat it had skipped at the word. She'd not used the word in almost 15 years, and it used to be commonplace in her life. It was her title, everyone she knew had called her by it. <em>Princess Mari.</em> And yet, when he said it... it wasn't the same. It wasn't a position, a requirement or a standing. It made her heart malfunction, her stomach turn and goosebumps raise on her skin. She pushes herself from her spot, getting out of the comfort of warm blankets and to where her closest was. </p><p>"You figure out where we are?" His voice is louder, coming from above her, in the cockpit clearly. She'd not actually thought about it til then, and takes a minute to do so as she pulls a grey t-shirt from the pile. </p><p>"Um, no. I fell asleep before I could do the math." She offers, quickly switching out the shirts before grabbing a pair of pants. They were a deep blue, and the color combination wasn't... awful, but nowhere near ideal. Despite that, she pulls them on rapidly before Mando comes back to the hull. A pair of wool socks are being tugged on as he finally joins her again. She's quiet in thought, the man moving about to gather things. He pulls the yellow quilt from the sleeping quarters, putting it in a bag with some food and water. Sat on the metal floor, Mari is tying her boots when she finally looks up to him. Her brows are furrowed as she does so and Din's own raise as he waits for her guess. "We came from Tatooine... and we have to go to Coruscant next... but you weren't in hyperspeed for more than five hours, right?" Din gives a shake of his head, sitting on the floor across from her, one leg relaxed, the other propped up with a boot flat on the floor as Grogu shuffles about the ship in excitement. Finally, her eyes light up and he lets a smile fill his face as she shoots up. "We're on Naboo! Mando, I've only read about this place." She offers as he gives a grunt standing up, pressing a button on his vambrace, letting the side hatch begin to open, Mari moving to the door as sunlight floods the interior of the ship. </p><p>Once the ramp has extended fully, she's slowly stepping out, looking at her surroundings. A wide open field, surrounded by trees, mountains in the distance... <em>and so... much... green. </em>A breath moves through her, in complete awe as she slowly starts into the terrain, taking in the blue skies, the dark green trees, the tall grass shifting as a breeze passes through. It's warm, and pairs with the sunshine beautifully. Mari moves to rake her hands through her hair, awestruck. "I never thought I'd leave Esno... when I did it was all so similar. None of it felt... like what I'd pictured. There were shops, buildings, and it was all so..." </p><p>"Brown?" Finally Din's voice comes from behind her and she looks to him. It's his turn for his breath to be knocked out of him. The way she looks to him, <em>with so much joy. </em>He'd imagined it, thought about it the entire way there... but he'd underestimated. She looked so content, and her eyes seem to melt into the skyline, yet shine so much more brightly. He's certain he's never seen her like this, so... carefree. She's been on highwatch for so much of her life, being surrounded by others, never truly having free reign. Now she has it. A smile fills her features before she turns to the landscape around her once again. </p><p>"Yeah... brown." At this point, the child has started following Mari through the grass, following in her footsteps to avoid blades of grass to his face. Din finally lets his feet move, letting her start off in whatever direction she wishes, simply letting her explore. She's not even begun to pick out each of the sounds that fill the air around them, the rustling of the trees through the gusts of air that pass by, the accompaniment of birds and other creatures, the wisping sound of the grass as each step falls onto them. And in the distance, a loud roar. "What is that?" She finally asks, her head tilting back to the fellow bounty hunter, trying to place it with other things she'd heard. </p><p>"What's what?" Din asks, not really following her thought process. He simply was letting the two roam, knowing that the new experience would keep them amused for some time. </p><p>"That sound. It sounds like some sort of... Maker there's nothing I can compare it to. Wait-" She raises a hand, making all three of them stop and just listen for a few moments before Mando finally snickers. </p><p>"Follow me." </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The hike to their location is filled with the two walking side by side, listening to the sounds the planet had to offer, Grogu tied to Mari's back with a piece of fabric she'd found on the ship. As they seem to descend into a slight valley, the noise grows louder when his footsteps pause, and Mari finally sees what was creating the roaring noise. A dozen or so waterfalls are carved into the cliffside in front of them, water cascading to a pool below them and into a river that ran the length of the valley. "Holy kriff." It's so soft he nearly misses it, the two of them standing uniformly and watching as the water free falls in a grand motion. The outline of the city of Theed sits on top of the falls in the far distance, a mere blip in the skyline. The Mandalorian begins to move again, leading the way down to the valley in the safest manner, Mari having a hard time keeping her eyes off the body of water. </p><p>They walk nearly silently, coos coming from the child on her back as they inch closer and closer. Eventually they reach the shores of the water, as close as they can become without entering the water. "The hike is worth it, don't you think?" Mando questions, looking at the woman who's now drenched in sweat, but despite it, holds the brightest smile. </p><p>"Every minute of it." She sighs, watching quietly as he moves to the bag he brought, pulling out the canteen and handing it to her. She takes it with a quiet 'thank you', twisting the cap off and looking as he moves to a spot a little off the shore. The quilt he'd snatched comes from the bag, and is tossed to the ground. She's quick to catch on and moves to his side, picking up the fabric and unfurling it in the air so it's spread across the ground. Once it's out, Din lets the bag fall to the yellow material, and then speaking. </p><p>"Let me get him off your back, and then we can settle in." Mari turns her body away from him, feeling as he unties Grogu from his makeshift carrier and the weight is off her back. The kid is set to the ground to explore leaving her to finally sit among the white flowers that are littered in the area, something she'd not noticed until she reaches the ground. The Mandalorian finally slouches down beside her, a slight huff coming from him. She finally turns to him, realizing that if she's hot, he must be <em>boiling. </em></p><p>"Why don't you take off your armor? You'd probably be less hot." She suggests, the man's head moving in her direction. He's about to retort something, but... he can't find a good reason not to follow her suggestion. So he does, starting the process and letting each piece stack up into the black bag beside them. Eventually, all the beskar rests in a neat pile - except the one above his shoulders. "Better?" Din nods, letting his arms reach behind him and leaning onto them to look around at the visual that they'd found. Mari moves her body so her back is against his right shoulder, watching the water travel so elegantly, eyes deterring to find the child, seeing him running around after some sort of butterfly. Blue eyes return to the falls and she sits in the natural silence. The deep blues pop with each thrush wave of white that is created off the rocks below. The entire area was something out of a dream to her. She's so overjoyed in the moment. Safe, secure, and surrounded by such beauty. So why does her mind wander...</p><p>"Your helmet... it has a sound processor doesn't it?" The question is so sudden that Din nearly jolts, having found comfort in the quiet. </p><p>"Yes." The response is an answer she already knew, so she's unsure why her heart sinks a little. He's not hearing the same thing as she is. He's probably not seeing the same thing either. He doesn't get to feel the blades of grass that her fingers have been fiddling with as she gazed. Doesn't get to smell the cleanest breath of air she's ever had. So she sits up and shifts to face away from the falls, shuffling her legs around. "What are you doing?" He's matching her movements, sitting up himself. Mari's legs move to cross over his, shifting til she's completely in his lap, and leans into him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders, her chin resting on his left shoulder blade.</p><p>"Take off your gloves." Her voice is soft, nearly drowned out by the rushing falls behind them. </p><p>"Mari-" </p><p>"Please? My eyes are closed, I promise." A mere whisper before he's reaching behind her, fingers tugging on the leather on his hands before he drops them to the quilt in front of them. Once they're off his hands fall to her lap. Before she speaks, she holds on a little tighter. "Your helmet." </p><p>"Mari, I'm not doing that." He scoffs, nearly pushing her away before she stops him with a squeeze of her hand on his arm. </p><p>"I'm not going to look. I want you to hear this. I want you to see what I'm seeing. Not a computer screen or a speaker. I want you to <em>experience </em>it. Not ... render it." He stays still, her words starting to do a lap in his mind. She says it so cautiously... as though he'll yell at her for even speaking. His hands finally move from her thighs, and he reaches up, pulling the helmet as softly as he can, the softest release noise accompanying the action. He lets the beskar shift to his left hand, his right moving around Mari's back in a gentle holding motion as he sets the helmet down at his side. Mari finds a more comfortable position, her cheek against his shoulder, facing his neck as his other hand wraps around her again. "Now listen. Look." </p><p>And he does so. His head moves to the water, the smell of the flowers and the moisture of the air finding his skin. It's so peaceful. The sound of the falls, the breeze drifting across his exposed skin and rustling through his hair. He's not felt that since he was a boy... and what a <strong>relief</strong> it was. Mari lets herself relax in his arms, listening to the water calmly as she counts his breaths, her body moving slightly as his own breaths make his chest rise and fall. Each one of her own breaths brings a familiar scent. Cool mint, soft lavender... and that one she can't quite place. The same scent from that third night. <em>It was him. </em>His shirt lingered his scent that night. And she'd slept in it every night since. The smell had faded now... but now she knew the source. </p><p>They sit there for what feels like hours, but really couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes. She can feel him shift, a hand moving from her side to move to his helmet. "Wait." She stops him, letting her head return to it's upright position, her hands moving to the sides of his face. The familiar abrasive touch of the hair on his chin is met with her hands, causing a small smile. Her fingers then pull his head down slightly so that she can press her lips to his temple. Mari lingers for a moment, his hand returning to her side, a gentle motion to tell her to let go. She does, letting him pull the helmet on once again. </p><p>"Open." She does, and the image of what she had imagined in her head is pushed away when the familiar glint of silver reaches her eyes. She gives a meek smile, her hands resting on his arms. </p><p>"I couldn't let you miss that." She offers, a thumb running along the fabric of his sleeve. She notices he's in no rush to put his gloves back on, fingers making small shapes along her side. </p><p>"I appreciate that. Truly." Despite the modulation of his voice, she can tell he means it. </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>They spend most of the day on that quilt, in the middle of nowhere on a planet neither of them are familiar with. Mari had sat watching clouds roll by as Din sat in a seemingly content meditation. Grogu had fallen asleep not long ago, so the two were debating if they wanted to start to head back. "I think I'd be content if I never left." Mari voices, the other looking to her. </p><p>"If only we could." He volunteers, a sigh tagging along with it. He's right. The two of them couldn't stay here. Someone was bound to notice a bright shiny spaceship in the middle of nowhere. She reluctantly gets up looking to the gleaming water once more. "You think the water's cold?" She asks abruptly, Mando following her eyeline to the water. He sits on the idea for a minute before standing up, walking to the water with no inclination of what he's doing."Mando? What are you doing?" He says nothing, causing her to have to get up from the spot they'd not left most of the morning in. He's crouched at the front of the water, ungloved hand dipping into the flowing blue.</p><p>"Checking the temperature." He replies, standing up before his foot is pulled up, and his hands move to meet it, untying the laces on his boot and pulling it off. <em>He's not actually... </em></p><p>"You're not actually thinking about it are you?" She asks, arms crossing across her chest. Soon enough, both boots are off and he's got both clothed feet in the water. <strong>What</strong> on Tatooine is he doing? </p><p>"Nope. I'm doing it, there's a difference." He turns to face her, now knee deep in the water before he falls backwards, sinking into the water until he's chest deep. </p><p>"You're going to get your helmet wet, Mando." She scolds, moving to sit at the shoreline. </p><p>"Impermeable. One of the benefits of beskar." He's got a response for everything, doesn't he? "Come in. Answer your own question." </p><p>She looks at him with her legs crossed under her. She swallows harshly before looking to the top of the falls, and then to the man mingling in the water. It's a beautiful location, she's <em>beyond </em>grateful for the experience but...</p><p>"I don't want to be wet on the walk back."</p><p>"Is that what's stopping you?" Her eyes move away from him as he moves to swim towards the shore, starting to climb out of the water. When she turns back to look at him, water is dripping from him, and what once were bagging clothes were now clinging to every part they could. Her stomach does a somersault at the sight, jumping when he speaks again. "Mari." She quickly scrambles to her feet, arms moving back to her chest with a grunt. </p><p>"I can't swim." She grumbles, and Din suddenly has a moment of clarity. She grew up on a desert planet. There were hundreds of moisture farms to make up for the lack of water. Of course she's never learned to swim, she wasn't expected to have to face such a thing. He's now on the shore and looking at her. Blue eyes look to the slit in the visor with hesitation. "There was no point to learn on Esno." He's quiet, only before an overly smart response comes from him.</p><p>"So why were you on Trask?"  Mari nearly snickers at his question, a smirk on her lips. </p><p>"You gonna look for a princess who can't swim on a planet that's mostly water?" His eyebrows rise at her question, and he gives a nod. </p><p>"Smart girl." He takes a step and then holds out a bare hand to her. "Unfortunately, you're around me now. You should know the basics, in case of an emergency." Din can see the fear that sparks at the idea of getting into the water. She's only ever known showers and ultrasonic varieties. Not being submerged in it. </p><p>"Mando... I..." She's holding herself tighter, and he slowly moves to take her hand, pulling it away from her body. Fingers wrap around her own with reassurance. </p><p>"I'm not going to let you drown. Your head will never go under the water. I promise." As she gives a reluctant nod, she notices the thread that's slowly being woven. It's built with letters, and wraps around them with colors of trust intertwining them. </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I promise.</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Leaps and Bounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After one of the most relaxing days either of the two of them have had, Din finds himself teaching Mari yet another skill that her days in isolation had made her miss out on. As the sun sets on Naboo, the two of them find their way to Theed to find lodging for the night and explore more of the planet they are so unfamiliar with. The following day the two find themselves touring the countryside again, trying their best to avoid preying eyes, when Din reveals something he’d picked up along their travels.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 9</span>
</p><p>The water in front of her seems to mock her as Mari looks to her bare feet on the sandy shoreline of the river, hand clutching onto Mando’s rather tightly. “How deep is it?” </p><p>“Not as deep as you’re imagining.” He reassures before taking a step back and encouraging her to step forward. She does so, and the water rolls over her skin easily. Multiple steps later and the water is up to her calves and she takes a pause. She turns to look to the quilt, seeing a dozing toddler content in the sun. If only he’d stir so she’d have an excuse out of here. Returning to the task at hand, she keeps her pace, finding the water rising to her knees now, her height with the Mandalorian evening out as he moves further into the water as the ground slopes. He hates that the river drops off in a shelf not too much further, as he’ll have to console her to practically jump in. “Okay, now listen. This part gets deep really fast. I can touch the bottom, but I know you can’t. You’ll have to trust me okay?” He’s still got her hand in his, looking to her face to gauge a reaction. Her hesitancy causes him to speak again. "I won't let go. I'll be in arm's reach the whole time." Somehow she’s calmer than with this information and she gives him a firm nod.</p><p> “Yeah. Let’s get it over with.” She watches as he slowly lets go of her to fall back into the water like he had earlier, before he’s standing in the river, hand reaching out to her. Mari stands in the same spot, eyes wide like a bantha that had been found roaming the streets in the middle of the night. </p><p>“Mari, I will catch you.” He’s pushed up his sleeves now, arms extended to do just as he says. “Three.”</p><p>“Mando, don’t-“</p><p>”Two.”</p><p>”Mando, I-“ </p><p>“One.” When he speaks, she lets out a squeal and jumps to the water, Din moving rapidly to catch her before her head can bob under, holding her as she catches her breath, adjusting to the water. She looks up to his helmet, still fear shaken before grumbling.</p><p>”You’re an awful instructor.” She's wrapping her arms around his neck to ensure he doesn't let go of her as he shuffles further into the water. </p><p>"Got you into the water, didn't it?" He quips, finally settling on a spot before reaching to take one of her hands and pull it from her neck. "You're going to float. I'll be holding on to you, but you have to let go." He instructs, the woman still reluctant as he maneuvers her into the water. Hesitantly, her other hand moves from his neck, the one that he'd taken a hold of engaging a vice like grip on him. Din makes sure he's able to keep her head above water before he decides to stop supporting her after the next instruction. </p><p>Mari's free arm floats along the top of the water's surface, looking to Mando with intense attention. "Now what?" She offers, looking to see what he was doing. Unfortunately, his feet sit still, resting on the bottom of the river with ease. </p><p>"Kick. You're moving your legs to propel yourself upwards, to keep your body above the water." The instruction is clear, and she follows, making rapid movements with her feet, causing the other to chuckle. "Like a frog. You've seen a frog swim? Or at least how their legs bend?" He suggests, and something clearly clicks as Mari thinks about it before doing just that. "Great. Now use your arm to help keep yourself up." The strength that's moving through his arm into hers that was holding her up for the most part was slowly receding as the brunette slowly gets the hang of it. She's looking into the clear water, seeing her bare feet flutter through the water, and it's such an odd feeling. The way the water seems to form over her body as it pushes through the liquid, moving between fingers and lapping against her skin. She can feel her muscles burning as she successfully continues to tread water, Din's support slowly being removed. With each passing motion of her arms, his own follows, a finger slipping away slightly, before he lets his pinky interlock with hers. Mari's fully moving on her own, dragging Din's arm across the water as she moves, in order to fulfill his promise of not letting go. She's seemingly beaming with pride - nervous pride, but pride nonetheless, and his own expression matches it, even if it's not evident. "You're swimming." </p><p>"I'm swimming." She smiles and he gives a nod. There's no real reason for it, but despite the awkward nature of pulling and pushing Mando's arm back and forth in the water, she's glad that it's there. There's a sense of calm in his touch, even if their pinky fingers are locked together. He'd wanted to make sure she knew how to get to shore on her own, so he starts pulling them further into the water, dragging the woman through it with fingers still holding on. She's following his intentions as he pulls her along, almost like a boat tugging a crate behind it. It was a few minutes later when he can see she's getting tired, not being able to touch to stop and catch her breath. </p><p>"Alright, you need a break." He comments, pulling her a little harder so that she's back in front of him, fingers moving to take a hold of her hand again, the other arm wrapping around her, almost as if he were carrying her. Mari slinks an arm around his shoulder and takes a breath, eyes closing and her head falling back a little bit, head just above the water. </p><p>"I didn't realize this could be exhausting." She sighs, Din simply watching her and seeing an opportunity. </p><p>"Lean back." He directs, eyes opening again to look at him. She doesn't argue, and does so, but not to what he'd imagined. "Let your shoulders and the back of your head fall to the water, and bring your legs closer to the surface." The look of hesitancy returns on Mari's face and he stays quiet, knowing she'd cave in at some point. And she does, begrudgingly so as her hair begins to get wet and float along the tension of the water. "Stretch out your back a little." When she does so, he lets her arm fall from his shoulder, hand still in hers as she begins to float, bouncing slightly with the waves. A laugh leaves her as she recognizes that she's putting very little effort into the motion, letting her eyes drift shut as she feels the roar of the water hitting the surface, a relaxing experience. He knows she's been quiet for most of their time in the water, and the laugh is reassuring to hear, knowing that lingering nervousness has seemed to wash away in the water. His arm slips back under her, pulling her back up into the previous position, water now running down brown hair before falling back to the basin. </p><p>"That's such a weird feeling. You're... suspended. And the sound of the water?" Her interest makes him snicker before his eyes move to the shore, seeing Grogu had sat up now and was scavenging for snacks in the bag placed on the quilt. Mari's eyes follow the face of the helmet, seeing the kid and rolling her eyes. Her head turns back to him, fingers moving along his shoulder. "We should head back. Sun's gonna set in an hour or two. We'll be in pitch darkness if we don't get trekking." She explains, the Mandalorian nodding and taking steps through the water towards the shore. </p><p>"I like the dark." He retorts, letting her back on her feet when they get to the shelf of the river. She's wringing out her hair and looking to him, imagining the smirk that had to be under that beskar. </p><p>"Let's go, beskar." She taunts, moving with both of their boots in her hand now back to the quilt. </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The hike back was far more uncomfortable than the journey there. Now in wet clothes and sockless as to not get her boots super wet, Mari's bound to have blisters. A groan of relief escapes her as they reach the Crest. "I've never been so excited to sleep on a cot." She jokes, moving to pull Grogu from her shoulders again, Mando opening the door of the ship and letting the two of them climb on. </p><p>"We're not sleeping on cots." He answers, letting the bag from their trip fall to the floor, the young royal moving to her clothing to seek out a new outfit, before she looks at her cohort. She lets the silence sit for a minute before she asks. </p><p>"Then where are we sleeping?" The door of the Crest shuts once more, Grogu and Mari both looking at the Mandalorian. </p><p>"We'll find lodging in Theed. There's a port there. If we're resting, we should get the best rest we can while we're here." He explains, hands moving to remove beskar once again. It'd been a process to put it all back on over a wet flight suit, and he's more than ready for it to come off. The padding of the inside of the helmet had gotten a little wet, which had been uncomfortable, but he'd noted to do better at sealing it the next time he put it on. Once every piece of armor is removed, Din looks to the woman only to freeze. She'd pulled the wet t-shirt from her torso, throwing it on the nearest surface to dry, leaving her in just the bralette she'd slept in the prior night. As she shifts to pick up the new shirt, he forces his head in the other direction, clearing his throat and grabbing the first dry items he can before disappearing into the refresher. She turns to ask a question when she finds he's gone, and shrugs. Mari finds herself changing into a new pair of trousers before picking both items up and laying them out. </p><p>Din's removed the helmet, wet shirt and other articles and sat in the room. He's half tempted to kill the lights to the hull and keep the Crest where it was parked, and just settle there for hours. It's a temptation he's so willing to give in to, if only they were better hidden, and of course the kid wasn't <em>wide </em>awake from the countless naps he'd been taking through the day. Maker, it kills him a little but despite it, he gets dressed, pulling the helm back on and moving from the refresher, finding Mari laid out on the cot from earlier, looking plain exhausted. He tosses his own wet clothing to where she's put hers and finds himself sitting on the floor near the cot looking to her. "Tuckered out there, princess?" Mari rolls lazy blue eyes in his direction, sighing as she sees him resting on the floor of the Crest. </p><p>"We had to have hiked easily 10 miles round trip and to top it off you made me go swimming. I'd say I'm well deserving of a break." </p><p>"What did you think this day was?" He asks, a hint of laughter at his taunt before Mari shakes her head and rolls onto her stomach to look at him better. </p><p>"If this is how you take breaks-" She cuts herself off from her original intentions when she recognizes Grogu meddling with something in the corner. Din's head tilts a bit, smirk hiding under beskar as he waits for her response. </p><p>"What was that?" He taunts before she gets up with a huff, shaking her head. </p><p>"Nothing. Let's get going I'm getting hungry and I'm not so sure this grass is edible." Din notices the curtness in her response and can't help the chuckle under his breath as he follows her up to the cockpit, child in one arm as he climbs. </p><p>The flight from the meadows of Naboo to Theed is relatively short in distance and one that Mari navigates herself, much to the Mandalorian's dismay. But, he watches her with ease, finding himself rather impressed with the woman's capabilities. "You must do a fair share of flying." He comments, causing a slight look of surprise on her features.</p><p>"I mean, sort of? I've technically only flown four or five crafts, but I did a fair amount of studying to be able to do so. The fact I can do this is... astounding honestly." She suggests before the other speaks up. </p><p>"I was about to comment on that. It's...really impressive." He wouldn't lie, if it weren't for his pissy mood, the incident landing onto the random planet Mari directed them to, it would've had him question everything he knew about the woman. To be fair, he'd questioned a lot of things about the woman after then, but he's hoping that it's all cleared up by now. Mari looks to him and gives him a grateful smile before she focuses on centering the ship in the port. </p><p>When they've settled down, Din led the way through markets before they find themselves in the lobby of an Inn being greeted and led to a small room. The two thank the inn owner, Mari crawling onto the bed with ease, Grogu climbing up next to her and curling into her side. "I need a nap, I've decided." She notes, Grogu finding himself comfortable with his head on her stomach, the Mandalorian looking at the two of them. </p><p>"We'll need food. So I'll run and grab something. I don't think that there was anything else we needed while we were here?" He offers, looking to the brunette woman who's nearly asleep now. </p><p>"If you forget it, we'll just go back in tomorrow. It's not that big a deal, Mando." She reassures him before he gives a small nod. With that he looks at the kid, reminding him to behave before he's disappearing into the hallway. Naboo while unfamiliar, held a bustling city in the streets of Theed. He's simply looking for decent food options, spotting a gift shop nearby. He's fighting himself on the idea, but he thinks about the toys that would potentially be in store for the Child, to help keep him entertained, and he gives in. </p><p>The shop is rather busy for the time of day, seeing as the sun was setting. Perhaps some businesses were open later than others. Despite that, he starts looking around, taking his time knowing that Mari's probably passed out by now. He enters the store, a tiny chime ringing above him as he steps in. His eyes immediately find colorful plush toys, wooden games and other things that would be appealing to the young child if he'd been in the store himself. Gloved hands pick up the soft fabric, tossing it back and forth seeing the limbs of the creature move. He then finds a small wooden puzzle, and activity he'd need help with, but entertainment nonetheless.  He's content with the things in his hands, starting to move about the rooms, looking at all the merchandise, weaving between other customers. He's moving along, finding clothing and not really being drawn to anything, finding himself to the check out now. The young man at the register gives a slim smile to him. "Is this all for today?" He asks, starting to charge up a balance. Din's about to give a nod when he sees a small box on the counter. He picks it up, sliding the lid off the box, being greeted with a dark jade fabric, leathered fingers tracing over the fabric softly. The cashier gives a hum looking at Mando with a chuckle. "It's a sleep mask. Made of some of the finest materials. Starsilk in the beautiful blue on the front - " He takes the box from his hands taking out the accessory and flipping it over to reveal the shiny black fabric on the back. "Shadowsilk on the back. Known for its ability to absorb sound and block out light. Truly a blessing for those who struggle to fall asleep in less than ideal conditions." Nimble fingers put it back in the box before handing it over. Din takes the box, looking at it and giving a nod, putting the lid back into its place before sliding it with the pile of other things he'd picked out. </p><p>As he leaves the shop he's cursing under his breath. Convenience came with a price, but dank ferrik that was a high total. He shakes his head, slipping his purchases into a bag before heading off to find food. It's a good 15 minute walk before he finds something, and has the food in his hands. As he approaches the inn he stops himself, he looks over his shoulder seeing the stars shining behind him. He's unsure what had made him do so, but he's glad he did. The sight was one he didn't want to forget. He then slides through the doorway and heads up to the respective room. He enters the room, seeing Mari staring out the window with a zonked out Grogu on the mattress behind her. "I'm back. Have a good nap?" He offers, the brunette looking back to him with a smile. </p><p>"It really was only ten minutes or so." She shrugs, watching as he moves to her side, sitting on the bed and handing over the food with ease. Mari's pulling out the containers before looking to him. "I think I'm gonna eat on the balcony. So you can eat in here with the blinds shut." She stands up, taking a pair of chopsticks that had came with the meals. She shifts to the door looking behind her at him, still unmoving. "Is... that ok?" She asks, and he gives a slow nod. </p><p>"Keep the door open." He offers, and she nods as she opens the sliding door. The brunette takes a seat in one of the chairs, looking out at the city in front of them. She hears him shift from the bed, and can feel him right behind her. The sound of the seal release of his helmet gives an indication that she's not supposed to look behind her now. "I noticed the stars coming in. They're really bright tonight." He sounds like he's directly behind her, like he's in the doorway, leaning on a wall as he eats. His voice is so crisp, tired but unmuddled - a characteristic of the modulator. It brings a smile to her face as the two share in their meals. </p><p>"Yeah? I noticed that too. I wonder what it is... you think Naboo just gets brighter nights?" She offers and Mando hums. </p><p>"I don't know. Maybe." He offers and Mari gives a fake gasp at his comment. </p><p>"What? The Mandalorian doesn't know the answer to something?" She teases, a chuckle coming from behind her. </p><p>"Hurry up and eat, I got something else while I was in town." He sniggers before the two of them fall into a comfortable silence, watching the stars shine, both of them silently tracing out shapes and humming as they finished their meals. The sound of a seal being placed makes Mari look behind her to see Mando moving back into the room to throw away his container and get whatever he as talking about. She enters the room and sees Grogu's been tucked into his bassinet other side of the room doors closed to keep out the light so he could get some rest. She tosses the paper box in the trash, hearing fabric rustle and turns to watch as he stands up from his crouched position over his satchel. He turns to see her and approaches slowly before handing the small wooden box to her. Her eyebrows furrow as she looks at him. </p><p>"What's this?" She quips, sliding the lid off. When she sees the fabric her jaw drops a little. </p><p>"I don't remember exactly, but I remember you said you had trouble sleeping." He recollects and Mari's eyes look to him, a bit of relief washing over her. When she identified the item her mind had... gone other places. Clearly the breath that leaves her confuses him. "Do you not like it?" </p><p>"Oh Maker, no, that's not it." She laughs, shaking her head as she pulls the object from it's box, setting it down on the bed beside the two of them. "I just - I thought." Mari laughs and shakes her head. "It's so dumb." She admits before Mando shifts. </p><p>"Tell me." His voice is calm, despite the words being a variant of a demand. She takes a breath and looks to the slit in the visor, face still. </p><p>"I thought you wanted me to wear this... instead of closing my eyes." Her words are chosen carefully, slowly waiting for response. His torso leans back a little, and she can hear the slightest crackle come from the helmet as if he'd been swallowing harshly. </p><p>"That's not why I got it..." His sentence is seemingly unfinished as Mari smirks a little, looking to the mask before she sees the paper slip in the box. She picks it up, looking over it it. Whatever is written on it is in basic and she has to take a minute to read over it. When she finally has it translated her eyes widen and she's putting it back in the box and handing it to him. </p><p>"I can't take this." She says firmly. Mando groans and shakes his head. </p><p>"I'm not going back to that store anytime soon, so its yours." He explains, sinking to the mattress now. </p><p>"Mando. This is Starsilk. And <em>Shadowsilk. </em>Do you not realize how expensive this can get?" Mari blurts before Din's head falls backward. No wonder the cashier was trying to sell it to him.</p><p>"Kriffsake." He mumbles, helmet looking to her. She's unsure of what to do, the box still in her hands. "Well. Only the best for the princess then." He assures and Mari can feel the sudden control he has on her. Her skin grows cold, her stomach lurching and her chest tightening.  </p><p>"I- you don't mean that..." She takes a cautious step towards him, a hand moving to reach out to her hip and pulling her closer, his knees sliding outwardly to make room for her. </p><p>"I do." He wasn't lying. He had no intentions of returning the mask. He wasn't going back into town, and he'd bought it with her in mind. It'd be wrong to take a gift back, if you could call it a gift. His hands are on her waist, now slowly trailing to her arms, the leather feeling cool on her skin. Mari clears her throat before speaking. </p><p>"I know it's been a long day but..." She's careful now, unsure of how he might respond, but she slowly slides onto one of his thighs, sitting down gingerly. "I wouldn't mind getting your money's worth out of this." She shakes the box in her hand, and Mando's entire body tenses, a hand moves to the small of her back before he leans closer to her with ease. </p><p>"If you can be quiet, we do have company." He reminds and Mari looks to the small cot behind the two of them before looking to the man whose lap she's in. </p><p>"I can be <em>very </em>quiet. Promise." He gives a nod before she lifts himself from his lap and moving to the side of the bed, tugging off the t-shirt on her torso. A snicker leaves Mando as she watches her. </p><p>"I thought you didn't want to use it like this, hmm?" His voice is deeper, and he stands as well, moving to the light dimmer switch to slowly turn down the lights - but not enough that the room was shadowed in dark. Mari's settled onto the bed when he turns, and he pauses. This is one of the few times he's been able to see her like this. One of the benefits of the lights being out was that she couldn't see him. But in turn, he'd not been able to see her. It was beyond refreshing, watching as the dark wood box slides from her hands to the nightstand.</p><p>"I never said that. I said that it was what you were implying." She starts before pulling the strap over the back of her head. "Eyes closed." She speaks, as she tugs the padding over her eyes. The experience was a bit different, since now she had no light perception that she would have when her eyes were closed. Even in a pitch black room there was still the ability to see figures, shapes - now it was all dark. The familiar seal release sound fills the air and she can hear each piece of armor detach from it's position. The sound of fabric falling to the floor, each sound slowly increasing the anticipation. The bed dips and she can recognize Mando's presence hovering above her now. </p><p>"I've never been able to see you like this before." He whispers, a light kiss to her wrist, another further up her forearm, the kisses slowly drifting up to her shoulder and fluttering across her collarbones. "Maker, I didn't know what I was missing." He offers, before his lips are caressing her own, Mari's hands flying to cup his face. It's slow, drawn out and wet, her tongue having introduced itself early on. As Mando pulls away, her hands fall to the base of his neck as his kisses travel down her other arm, getting the same treatment.  One of his hands have moved from supporting himself on the bed to her hip, bare fingertips meeting her skin. It was a rare feeling, and she would linger in it as long as he possibly would let her. When he's finished peppering her forearms, he's shifting to start to kiss along her hip bones, her hands moving to find his hair. She subtly is massaging his scalp as lips move along the hem of her underwear to the other hip, leaving her body tensing slightly. His lips were so familiar now, as it was one of the only parts he'd let her get to know about him. That and the tracing of calloused fingertips. She's drawn from her mind as his hands slide under the waistband, pulling the fabric down, lips kissing along her thighs as he does so. The material joins his clothes on the floor, large hands slowly separating her legs from one another, enough to get his lips to the inside of her calves. The brushing of hair on her skin from his beard made her move a little. "Such a beautiful girl..." He hums, kisses moving from her calves to her inner thighs. She's been trying to enjoy every touch every sensation and make it last - but it's clear what effect it'd had on her. Din's hands slide up her legs once more, hands enveloping her thighs as his head pulls away from the very place she'd expected him to go next. Instead, a flat palm moves against her hip encouraging her body to rotate so that she's laid on her stomach. Hands continue to roam, but now his lips are leaving invisible prints along her back, rolling over each shoulder, down her spine before he's resting above her. "I could do this for hours." He sighs, hands massaging down her back, over her ass and to her thighs. Mari's let her head fall to one side, head against the pillow with ease, enjoying each tender touch of the man above her. Fingers trace up her thighs and slowly glide to her center, a single finger smoothing over her lips, finding plenty of slickness, a snicker leaving him. "How long have you been thinking about this, hmm?" He teases, Mari letting out a gasp as that same finger slowly enters her. </p><p>"A-a while." She admits, a low hum moving through her as he's softly pulsing his digit, watching her slowly begin to unwind. </p><p>"Is it why you couldn't sleep earlier? Too busy thinking about what we could get up to in here?" He asks, gently introducing a second finger, warming her up a little. </p><p>"Of course." Mari lets out a slightly louder moan, Mando hushing her, leaning closer to her ear.  </p><p>"You've got to be quiet." He reminds her, lips falling to her neck once again. She nods ever so slightly, hands moving above her gripping the pillow below her as Din lets a finger graze over her clit as his hand moves at an agonizingly slow pace, his other reaching up and interlacing his fingers with her own. "You're being a good girl. Keep it up." The encouragements come between each attack to her skin. His teeth are ever so slightly digging into her sick as he pulls it to his lips, bound to leave a mark. </p><p>"Mando," She whispers, her fingers gripping his a little tighter as his hand starts to increase in pace again. A whimper fills the room, mixing with the sound of his hands blending with the musky scent that was overtaking the clean smell of the room. He retreats his hand, but not the one he held her own with, moving to line himself up with her. His lips come back to her shoulder, being careful as he speaks. </p><p>"Am okay?" He asks, before she hums.  </p><p>"Always. Please..." He simply gives a soft kiss to her skin as he pushes himself into her, the both of them letting silent breaths from their chests. His hand is on her waist, pulling her hips up slightly so they're tucked in the air, giving him a better angle before he starts a slow thrust into her. His grip is tighter, making sure he has her supported as he moves, the two of them keeping as quiet as they can. Yet with each thrust his pace quickens, letting vocalized motions leave them, soft ones. Mari's arching herself to help him hit a new angle, the two of the jointly gasping and grunting at the sensation. His mouth has moved back to her ear again. </p><p>"You're so, tight. So good, <em>so </em>good." His hand moves under her, holding her waist up with his forearm as his hand reaches to meet her clit. He adds a series of circles in their motions, sweat starting to drip over Din's skin as he pants. Each stroke begins to get longer and deeper as he moves, Mari now taking the palm of her hand to bite into to silence the soft moans leaving her. He's nearly chuckling, shushing her again as he continues to rock his hips into her, fingers playing around with ease. The whole bed seems to be moving now, praying to any Maker that it didn't start to make any sort of noise. She can feel the tightness in her abdomen, and she's gripping his hand. </p><p>"Close." She whispers, after pulling her hand from her mouth, a more significant moan leaving her, not really worrying too much. She feels too damn good to not be selfish right then. He twitches in her, making her muscles tighten at the sensation. "Go. Just go." She sighs, and Mando hums, lips moving to kiss along her jaw. </p><p>"Such a good girl. <em>My princess." </em> That's all she needs to send her over, her thighs shaking softly, Din catching her as her legs seem to give out under her. He's riding her through it, feeling his own release peaking in due time. He lets go, the two of them jointly melting into the bliss of it, Mari bringing his hand in her own to her lips, kissing the back of it. </p><p>He finally falters, pulling out and carefully laying her down and falling to the mattress beside her. She rolls over so she's on her back, the sound of their rapid breathing echoing off the walls. The exhaustion of the day, rolls over the two of them, as well as the exertion of whatever remaining energy they had. Sheets are pulled back, moving the two of them under it. The sheets are kind of stuffy with how much the two of them are sweating, but necessary as they were bound to want them when they are in the middle of a deep sleep. Din shifts to switch of the rest of the lights as Mari moves to get comfortable. When he rolls back over, he wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her to him, his face cuddling into her neck. "How'd the mask work." He whispers, Mari letting out a laugh and slapping him lightly on the arm. </p><p>"Go to sleep, Mando." She hums, happy to be curled up and completely content with the day they'd shared. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>